Bloody Love
by Annie-marie6
Summary: When Mina gets sent away by her parents to stay with her cousin Elena, the supernatural community of Mystic Falls was not what she had in mind. Except she's friends with the bad guys, Chaos is back wreaking havoc in Japan and her secrets are spilling out of control. Mina/Elijah. Season 3 Vampire Diaries, after season 5 Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just the product of my muse detoxing from sugar. So hold on because it's messing with her brain and it's her job to mess with mine. Here's hoping you Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but what?" Stefan demanded, "That's a bad idea."

"Well I can't exactly say no Stefan, she's my family and she's being sent to stay with me for a little while," Elena replied, "Her mom's really worried about her. She's always sneaking out of the house and coming back whenever she feels like it."

"And you think it's a good idea to stick her in a town full of vampires, rather than let her get into a little bit of teenaged trouble?" he retorted.

"Stefan, there going to kick her out," Elena said defeated, dropping down into a seat, "They don't know what else to do with her because she isn't a bad kid. They think that if they get her away from her other friends that everything will clear up."

"I still don't like it, what if the Klaus hurts her?" he snapped. Elena sighed; Stefan had been so difficult since he come back. Part of her felt like he hadn't really come back at all.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Damon asked coming into the room, "There is so much woe is me tension in this room that I can barely stand it."

"A cousin of Elena's is coming to live with her for awhile," Stefan said in an exceptionally broody disapproving tone.

"Are you crazy?" Damon demanded turning to her, "Are you trying to hand Klaus another person that he can use against you?"

"There isn't another option," Elena said flatly, "We can keep her out of this vampire stuff and she can get her life together."

"Wait, this girls coming here because her parent's can't stick it out through _teenaged drama_?" Damon groaned, "Come on. Fine, tell us about her."

"Damon, you can't be serious?" Stefan said looking appalled. Damon shot him a cocky smirk.

"Well is isn't like we have any say over it. This girl is showing up, whether we like it or not," he said, strangely rational for Damon, "The more we know about her, the more we can work around her being here."

"Fair point," Elena allowed, "Her name is Mina. She's a year younger than me and doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"So she's a snack then," Damon said, "Damn it, this is going to be so much harder than if she didn't have a problem hitting people that are giving her trouble." Stefan stalked away in a huff.

Later Elena was finishing making up her parent's old room for her cousin. Truthfully she wasn't sure what to expect, the last time she'd seen Mina she hadn't even reached double digits yet.

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea," Bonnie said helping to make the bed, "Having someone with no idea what's going on smack bang in the middle of our crazy supernatural lives."

"Yeah, well join the club," Elena huffed, "It isn't like I have a choice about it. I couldn't let her stay there otherwise her parent's were on the verge of kicking her out."

"Is she a bad kid?" Bonnie asked, "Because no offence Elena but we don't have the time to look after a wanna be bad girl right now."

"Her parent's think it's her friends," Elena explained, "It's been going on ever since she first met them and they don't know how to deal with it anymore."

"What so they just dump her on you?" Bonnie scoffed, "That is so rude."

"So was I when I sent Jeremy to Denver," Elena rationalized, because really to her they weren't doing anything different than she had.

"You were protecting him from homicidal psycho vampires," Bonnie argued, "That isn't the same thing at all." She tossed the last of the pillows on the bed and walked downstairs.

"It is," Elena said resolutely, "We were both doing what we could to keep the people we care about out of a bad situation." A knock on the door interrupted whatever argument Bonnie was about to conjure. Walking to the front door Elena swung it open and stared in shock at the girl on the other side.

She was relatively short but had long legs, cornflower blue eyes and even longer golden blonde hair that was held back by a red ribbon. She wore a white short-sleeved top, black high-waisted shorts and a pair of wedges. The sun seemed to shine down and give her a halo like glow.

"Elena?" she asked hesitantly, with a cheery smile plastered on her face that anyone could see by the slight redness of her eyes she didn't mean one bit.

"Mina, how nice to see you again," Elena said pulling her into a hug and letting her come inside. The door swung shut behind them, and life irreversibly changed.

* * *

**I know it's short and kind of pointless but it sets the scene for the Vampire Diaries universe. The rest should be in Mina's P.O.V. and hopefully better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, nada. So here is something for you to enjoy at your own leisure. Review me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It doesn't matter who you are or who is saying it, the phrase _'We need to talk'_ is one of the single worst thing in history that can ever be said to a young girl. I thought that once again, for now our problems would be over for a while. Galaixa was gone and the Sailor Scouts could live their lives again.

So when my parent's called me into the living room after we saw the Starlight's off and had our, _'Yay we saved the world – again, and didn't die – for long'_ party and told me that we needed to talk I wasn't expecting what they told me.

"No," I said in horror, "No way. Not happening."

"Your going," my mother said firmly, "We should have done this years ago, when you first started being friends with those girls."

"I'm not moving to America," I said deathly quiet. Maybe they were expecting screaming or something but the deathly quiet response they got seemed like it unnerved them.

"Yes you are young lady," my father said, "Because if you don't then we can't keep doing this. Every time it seems like your getting better something happens and your friends suck you down with them again."

"You're going to stay with your cousin Elena," mom said, "Because we don't know what else to do and you can't stay here."

I ran out the house, because I knew that if I stayed any longer then everything would of come spilling out. The reasons behind everything and then we'd be in trouble. My parent's, to tell the truth weren't that great.

They wanted the perfect daughter, loads of money and an expensive house. They wanted me to marry rich, and shower them with gifts. To be famous and ladylike so that they could say to all there friends look at our Mina, she's so talented, but they didn't love me.

It was fine, I was used to it. I had the scouts they were my real family and I was happy with that. If my parent's ever found out about my secret identity they'd try to make money off it like locusts sucking dry crops.

"Mina," Rei said dropping the broom she'd been sweeping the courtyard with. Oh, I'd wound up at the temple I thought numbly.

"My parent's are sending me to another country," I said uncertainly. The broom clatter to the floor in slow motion and her eyes widened unbearably. Before I knew it I was being laid down on Rei's bed while a meeting was called.

They railed and raged but in the end we all knew there was nothing any of us could do about it. Serena was a crying mess and if she actually got anywhere near my parents I may actually pity them.

"We're supposed to be starting our lives together and they can't," our princess protested, "They can't take you away. I won't let them."

"We don't have a choice," I murmured, "But I'm worried about more enemy's showing up. What if there are more attacks when I'm gone?"

"That is a problem," Setsuna pointed out, "But I have a way around that. Take this, it'll take you to us whenever we need you." It was a finely wrought bracelet that matched all my jewellery perfectly. I fastened it around my wrist with a fervent thank you.

"I'm more worried about if something goes wrong over there," Haruka pointed out, and that was something that none of us had even considered.

"What would be the odds," I said in a carefree tone of voice, "I can't be that unlucky can I?" The lost look in the others eyes suggested that yes, maybe I could.

The rest of the day was spent in a half wild party, half tearful funeral mode. We hug and cried, there were promises to talk all the time and them making me swear to have the best time I possibly could.

The next day I took the money for the taxi and stuck it in my pocket, though it was unneeded. Haruka and Michiru were waiting out front in Haruka's gold convertible. We raced across the streets, drifting all the way to the airport where there was the biggest congregation of people waiting for me.

Artemis was staying here, he and Luna were going steady – something that I thought would take apocalyptic circumstance's on the fall of the moon level to achieve, and I didn't want to ruin their new relationship and chance at human happiness. Because like all fairytales, true loves kiss breaks the spell and they were both human again and no longer cute and fuzzy felines.

"I love you guys," I said wiping away at tears as I boarded the plane. As the doors closed my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and when it took off I felt really nauseous. I wasn't sure I could do this all alone.

America, for being so big and wondrous wasn't at all alluring. After living on tiny islands like Japan and England were there were tons of people everywhere Mystic falls was a big step down. It was tiny and as I made my way alone to my cousin Elena's house I couldn't help but wish I was back in Japan with my crazy ass family.

My cousin and her friend were overly hospitably, so I offered my best fake smile and talked about meaningless things like school.

"So why did you parent need to send you here?" the dark skinned brunette that was pushing at me with some kind of energy, asked. Bonnie, I think her name was.

"It's like this. I'm an object, something to brag about and maybe earn them some money someday, to my parents," I said with a shrug, "So I spent a lot of time with the people that became my family and I didn't do anything brag worthy." Well that I would tell my parent's about, anyway.

"I'm sure that they love you very much," Elena protested. I just shook my head.

"No they don't," I said calmly, "And it's fine, it's always been like that so I'm over it." They were big words but it was true. Elena wouldn't see it and I didn't have the heart to shatter her iron belief about family always being your blood.

Soon the conversation returned to safer topics and I begged off with jet lag as often as I could. Not even half an hour in this town and the one thing that's become perfectly obvious, there's something supernatural here.

I wasn't Rei, so I wasn't so good at sensing evil but it wasn't hard to know that someone has some sort of mystical energy when there shoving it right at you. In a town called Mystic Falls I couldn't help but be amused.

* * *

**So she's there, what happens now? Conflict I'm thinking but only have a vague idea of what sort. Review and help me out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just an exercise in boredom for your entertainment.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning there was a man in the kitchen talking to Elena, she called him Damon. I had to admit that he was pretty hot but the attitude was a major turn off.

"So, is she going to be a problem," he said darkly.

"No, Damon," Elena scoffed, "She's family, she isn't a problem. She doesn't have anything to do with this so she's safe." Damn, money on the ball with this one. So maybe this boring small town isn't so boring after all.

"I just want to know if she's going to get Klaus-napped. That's all," Damon said irritated, "Because we don't have time to play babysitter." All right, so I was going to go back upstairs and pretend that I hadn't heard all that to save myself the awkwardness.

When I got back up there I decided to unpack. My clothes were all put away and I was beginning to put up my posters and pictures. There were photos of my friends everywhere and Sailor V posters on the walls. Not to mention the painting that Michiru had done for my birthday.

It was out of this world. A temple submerged in water with mermaids and everything. I loved it, it wasn't exactly her style but it was mine.

"Hey, I thought that I'd come check up on you," Elena said with a big smile that was hiding so much tension that it made _me _want to reach for the chocolate.

"I was just doing some unpacking and decorating," I answered with as much cheer as I could muster, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," she replied before catching sight of the painting, "That's beautiful, where did you find it."

"Oh, a friend of mine paints, she did it for my birthday," I said offhandedly. I knew that the dreaded conversation was about to come up, but I was hoping to put it off a little longer.

"I enrolled you in school, you start tomorrow," she said seriously, "I know you weren't attending all the time back home, but I'd appreciate it if you tried here." It didn't take much to see what she thought of me.

She thought that my friends had been convincing me to skip school. Even though none of us were failing anything, Ami wouldn't allow it. I wanted to respond with; _gee I'm sorry that yoma don't attack when it's more convenient for you_.

"Sure," I replied blinking as if I was wondering why she was even asking the question in the first place.

"I have to get to school, I'll see you after," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I said waving, "I might have a look around town. I have money to go get lunch or something." If I didn't know that something was up already, the sheer look of _oh god no_ on her face would have cinched it.

I left the house five minutes after she did and it didn't take a genius to figure out that someone was following me. I wound up at the Mystic Grill. Breakfast time for me, I thought to myself. Not to mention I would be able to see my mystery stalker if they were cocky enough to come in…. and it appears that they were. It was that Damon guy.

So something was going on in this town. Simply because A. my parents had spewed some crap about me being a delinquent to Elena and she's making sure I'm not doing drugs, or B. there's something dangerous here and Damon's stopping me from running into trouble.

I ate quietly and made small talk with the random the guy that came and started to take my order. Damon got complacent and I climbed out of a window in the girl's bathroom. He was definitely following me, I decided as I listened to him ring someone and complain about me giving him the slip.

Elena was home when I got back after lunch and I was tempted to call her on the bodyguard bullshit. Then again how is she supposed to know that I could kick Damon's ass and that I had nothing to worry from normal humans.

"I thought you said no skipping," I said looking at her. She looked like she was crumpling from the inside and I couldn't help but enjoy it a tiny bit. If it weren't for her saying yes, I'd be in Japan right now. I gave an internal sigh. I couldn't really blame her; she was trying to be helpful.

"I felt bad about leaving you here alone all day," she said looking slightly relieved that I'd made it home.

"I wasn't alone, I went out," I told her, "I went and ate at the grill." It was then that her blonde friend Caroline came in and started to talk… and talk… and talk.

The next morning I was dressed and being dragged to school. I stuck close to Caroline, she was the easiest to get along with and she reminded me of my friends. In the last twelve hour's I'd made a decision.

It didn't matter what kind of secrets these people had or how bad they're hiding them, it wasn't any of my business. I was going to leave it alone unless I was told. That way should I become suspiciously… well anything, I'd have there own shifty behaviour to fall back on and the reminder that I haven't been prying.

"You must be missing your friends," Caroline said sympathetically, "What with this being a new school." I looked down sadly.

"Yeah, but on the plus side I can wear what ever I want," I retorted cheerfully. I refused to be the sad girl that moped about in misery, I just wouldn't.

"There is that," she said looking horrified when I described what passed for a school uniform in Japan. "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked. I just laughed and shook my head and watched as the glint in her eyes faded into disappointment.

"No, what about you?" I asked, "Do you have a partner?"

"Partner?" Bonnie asked me with a strange look on her face. I stared at her blankly, how many meanings could that have?

"Yeah, a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" I continued blithely. She pulled a face.

"Are you asking if Caroline's gay?" Elena asked in a revolted tone. I stilled, she was my cousin but some things just aren't right.

"Do you have a problem with gay's Elena?" I asked back in a deadly quiet voice. Caroline looked particularly uncomfortable with where the conversation is headed. Elena didn't answer and a strange silence descended before Caroline broke it.

"I'm not gay, I have a boyfriend named Tyler," she babbled, "He's out of town now though. What about you, gay or straight."

"Loves love," I said shrugging, "I'm personality over gender. If I love someone I love them, not their equipment." Elena and Bonnie looked kind of uncomfortable but Caroline let out a beautiful laugh and gave me a sunny smile.

It was nice to know that there was at least one person in this town that I liked.

* * *

**So, sorry about my little gay-versus-straight thing but I needed something to base issues in Elena and Mina's relationship.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just the convoluted musing of my own imaginings. And enter Klaus.**

* * *

Chapter 4

By the end of break I was pretty much ready to Sailor V kick my cousin in the head as she tried to get me to check out the boys at this school and convince me to meet someone. The fact that they were all boys showed that she didn't like the fact that there was a fifty percent chance of me being in a relationship with someone with boobs with all the subtly of an eighteen wheeler truck.

"It's official, you're my favourite," I told Caroline she was walking me to my next class.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said wincing, "Elena and Bonnie have always been funny about things like that. Me, well I'm bisexual too so… I just shut up and ignore the pretty girls."

"You know if there really your friends they wouldn't care," I told her. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know you're the first person that I've been brave enough to tell," she admitted and I felt sorry for her. These were her best friends. It made me grateful for my own friends.

It was a week of poorly concealed whispering, strange looks and that one name, Klaus. They were always talking about Klaus, before I actually met the man and DAMN he was fine.

"So you're the newest addition to the Gilbert household," he said with a wolfish smile.

"Yeah, I'm Mina," I said brightly, but on my guard. "Nice to meet you."

"Klaus," he said extending his hand. I shook it.

"So, you're the one that Elena and her friends are always whispering about," I said nonchalantly, "Should I be worried?" He looked over me appraisingly.

"Depends on what you overheard love," he replied.

"Angry hushed whispers, your name and idle musings about whether or not your going to kidnap me or hurt me," I answered with a shrug, "There not that good at secrecy. Are you? Going to hurt me or kidnap me, that is?"

"Yes," he responded and if I thought that his last grin was a wolves, then this was more than that. Then confusion swept over him. "I just admitting to wanting to kidnap you," he said slowly, "You're not running."

"No," I said, my mind running a mile a minute. I couldn't transform or beat the crap out of him without doing some serious explaining. Escaping is always an option later. "How about I just go with you?" I asked abruptly.

"Why?" he asked me curiously.

"Because I seriously doubt I could outrun you," I lied, "And I don't feel like having my skull smashed in." Any surprise on his face lingered for less than a minute before he stepped forward and offered his arm. I slid mine into it, noting his strong, but not hurtful grip.

"I wish everyone was as agreeable as you," he said pleasantly opening the door to his expensive car. I sat and reached right for the stereo.

"What, I'm letting you kidnap me," I argued at the look he threw at me, "The least you can do is let me pick the music." I switched through until I found an old rock station.

"_And if you find a bustle in your hedgerow,_

_it's just a spring clean for the may queen," _I sung along.

"Zeppelin?" he asked, "I didn't pick you for that type of girl."

"I have a very diverse group of friends, as a result I like more than one type of anything," I replied, "Plus, who doesn't like _'Stairway to heaven_?" He let out another laugh and I got the feeling that it wasn't something that he did very often and meant.

The mansion that we pulled up to looked like it was only just finished being constructed from the looks of it. It was nice and really expensive looking, so whoever this guy was he had some serious money backing him. I was lead into a room with a couch and some painting's filling it.

"So what am I?" I asked him, "Leverage or bait?"

"Leverage," he replied looking taken aback. I studied the paintings idly and smile when I caught a familiar looking one.

"Okay," I said, pulling it out gently.

"That's it, okay?" he asked me, "You aren't going to demand to be released or to know what's going on." I let out a small chuckle.

"I doubt either would do me any good," I answered with a soft smile, "Plus, I've already decided that whatever generally weird crap is going on in this town, it isn't any of my business. I just want to do my time here and get home."

"Do you know much about art?" he asked coming to stand closely behind me.

"Art no, but Michiru Kaioh… well that's something else entirely," I said moving away and sitting on the couch. He turned and looked at me, I wasn't sure what he was looking for but whatever it was, I don't think he found it.

"This is ridiculous," he said suddenly, "You've been kidnapped and your sitting there calmly, not fishing for information, not fighting or scared or… who the bloody hell are you love? You don't even want to know why you're here."

"If it makes you feel better you can tell me," I told him, "Your obviously dying to."

"Your cousin and her friends stole something from me, and I want it back," Klaus said in a deadly voice, "And I'm willing to hurt you if they don't give me what I want." Oh, it quickly became apparent that he was hurting.

"I'm sorry, you must love whomever they took very much," I said and then her was standing in front of me, so quickly that I didn't even see him move. Hands dug into my arms at a bruising level.

"And how do you know that there people?" he asked viciously.

"Because if you love objects as much as you do what ever it is they've taken from you, you have some serious issue with sharing," I replied teasingly. He eyed me for a few more moments before letting me go.

"You really don't know anything do you?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head and when he left the room, for some strange reason I followed him.

* * *

**I realise that she doesn't seem very scared of him, but she's been fighting forces of evil for a **_**very, very **_**long time. Not to mention she thinks he's human and the sheer amount of times she's died before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely for personal enjoyment and to shut my damn muse up.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Klaus has headed to a bar to crack open a bottle of whiskey. I stood in the shadow of the doorframe and watched silently, waiting for him to speak. He didn't, preferring to toss back his drink.

"So, are you from England?" I asked, having noticed the accent. He jumped and whirled around to face me.

"When the bloody hell did you get there?" he asked growling softly.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I said ignoring the question, "I haven't heard an English accent in years, not since I lived there actually." He refilled his drink.

"Is that where you're from?" he asked me, curiosity overriding his annoyance at being snuck up on. I shook my head.

"Nah, I lived there for a while but Japan is where I was born," I told him, "I was there before my parents sent me here." He raised an eyebrow.

"And why would they send such a charming young lady away?" he press, another grin snaking across his face. I laughed.

"Oh no," I replied, "I am way to sober to have this conversation with a stranger."

"Scotch?" he offered, holding out the bottle. I shook my head.

"Got any tequila?" I questioned, he brought out a couple of shot glasses with a grin. I downed my first on and held it out for a refill. That one went down to before I spoke again. "I didn't follow there rules or do anything that they could brag about to there friends," I parroted the line I'd give Elena.

"Didn't follow the rules?" he repeated, "Could you be any less specific?" I thought about and nodded. He shook his head, obviously not the answer he was fishing for. I savoured the tequila; usually alcohol was accompanied by the gapping bloody hole that Ami needed to stitch up for not being quick enough when yoma were attacking.

"I have friends that were more family to me than my parents ever were," I said downing another shot, "So I was always out and spending time with them. My parents didn't like that much."

"They can't have been that bad, sweetheart," he said disconcertedly. I snorted.

"There's this spice my mother loves," I said blandly, "You can't smell it but you can taste it. She had the entire summer off one year and I was rushed to the emergency room 52 times because she kept forgetting that I was allergic."

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong," Klaus said. After that there wasn't anything of importance said, not really. Just mindless chatter, he'd taken to educating me about art. When it got dark my phone rang and I was reasonably trashed.

"Hello," I said in a distant sounding voice. Klaus repress laughter as I swayed on my barstool.

"_Mina, where are you_?" Elena demanded in a fussy, worried my brain supplied but I ignored it, voice. I didn't particularly feel like getting into all the crap that telling her I knew that I was being kiddie napped, kidda napping, kidnapped, that was it, I thought drunkly, would cause.

"I'm waiting for you," I said proud of myself when I only slurred slightly, "Your friend said you were gonna meet us here."

"_Are you drunk_?" she demanded. Klaus was looking at me in pure amusement.

"No," I said fast before sighing, "Maybe? A little."

"What friend?" she asked suddenly panicked. I was still mad at her for her stupid homophobic attitude, trying to fight love… bitch. So I hummed until she repeated herself loudly.

"Oh, your friend Klaus," I replied looking at him and stifling giggles. I could hear her begin to hyperventilate on the other end of the phone. "Here, you can talk to him," I told her handing the phone over.

By the time he was finished on the phone I was convinced that he was either a psychopath or a very good actor… or both I decided in a haze. What with his very creative threats of torture against my person if they didn't give him back his FAMILY and all.

Yeah, so in my slightly blurry vision… no, that's not the one, eyes, slightly blurred eyes he had all the right in the world to be upset. Except…

"Wait a minute," I groan, "Elena fucks up and your going to chop off _my _fingers?" He just looked at me before bursting into hysterical laughter. The glass in his hand landing with a dull thunk on the bar, pretty soon I was giggling along with him.

"No love," he said through chuckles, "I'll chop someone else's fingers off and tell Elena that there yours. You are way too entertaining to maim." Elena came right over, all panicked looking and desperate. They began to argue and wanting to stay out of it, I left.

I snuck up to a room up on the second story. Bonus, a balcony I thought jumping off. I landed fairly steady on my feet. I could faintly hear Klaus yelling in the distance and made my way to the woods.

Huh, I thought to myself from my position on the floor. There was like a string, I'm not sure what it was but it pulsed with good feelings. It felt… nice. I'd tripped over it. Hmm, I mused deciding to make my way deeper into the woods following it. The cord clasped tight in my hand.

My head cleared, until it was as if things were foggy but merely far away. I wasn't sure how long I walked, but I think it was days. Whatever was on the other end of the line was in bad shape and it messed with my head. I couldn't just not help them.

That was the only thing that kept me from stopping. By now I wasn't drunk anymore, just overtired and dehydrated. It was easy to tell a couple of basic truths. One, the first end of the sting was tied to Klaus and if I let it go then I wouldn't be able to find it again. This was simply because of the fact that the only reason found it because of pure chance and tequila impairment in the first place. Eventually I got near the end.

There was a man, on his knees in the middle of a field. The house behind him was old and abandoned. He didn't look so good. I moved forward keeping my hand on the string. It seemed to branch off into different directions, one leading directly to him.

Or at least that was what I thought. I couldn't see it anymore. The moment I sobered up it disappeared. He shot upwards when he noticed that I'd come to stand in front of him.

"Are you alright," I asked. He didn't respond. He just stared at my hand that had been steadily dripping blood for quite a while and then back at me. A hungry look crossed his face, as if he… as if he were starving. "Hey," I said drawing him out of it.

"I… no," he replied getting lost in his head. Empathy stretched through me and I sighed, knowing I was probably going to regret this.

"What do you need?" I asked softly, "What. Do. You. Need?" I punctuated every word with force determined to break through whatever was obviously hazing his mind. He looked at me again, all dark eyes and desperation.

"Blood," he answered, and the next second his teeth were stabbing into my neck. Sheer force made me topple to my knees. He followed me down. Of almost there own accord my arms moved one wrapping around his waist, the other hand snaking through his hair and petting it gently.

"Shh, shh," I soothed it didn't hurt so bad after the initial bite, the slow drag of blood felt… sensual somehow. As if he were being careful, deliberately. "It's fine," I continued, "It's alright, but you have to stop soon." I started to feel light-headed and worry crept through me that he wasn't going to stop.

Then he drew away and tipped backwards to stare at me both sitting on the floor, the moon shining down on the both of us. He stared at me in disbelief. I reached a hand out and wiped at the small smear of blood on his chin.

* * *

**Three guesses whom Mina's found. This seems to lean heavily into the V D universe. I'll try and get some more sailor moon in there. Anyway review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me or someone would of busted Esther's evil champagne plan in the show at the ball. Alas we can't all have what we want.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Are you insane?" were the first words to come though the mysterious strangers mouth.

"Probably," I admitted thinking back to some of the things that I've done in my life, "Are you okay?" The look on his face was reminiscent to the one that Klaus had shot me whenever I did something that baffled him more than usual.

"I just bit you and your asking me if I'm okay?" he paraphrased. I nodded and he just shook his head and decided to go with it. "I feel much better, thank you," he said politely, "Are you alright? I apologise for attacking you."

"You looked starving, it isn't your fault," I waved his apology away, "And I've had worse. It'll be gone in a couple hours." He looked curious.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked me eyeing my hand again.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I wont," I replied, "My name's Mina."

"I'm Elijah," he said finally taking my hand and examining it gently, "What is that?" I briefly debated on whether or not to tell him, before decided that I didn't have anything to lose by fessing up.

"Rope burn," I answered, "Any idea how to get back to town?" He nodded.

"I know my brother lives down the highway a couple hours," he said, "We could hitch a ride." A normal teenaged girl would of baulked at the idea of getting into the car of a stranger but it was probably one of the least dangerous things I'd ever done, so what the hell.

"I get the feeling that you could be gone already," I said mock-accusingly, "So why are you sticking around?"

"I almost killed you, it's only polite that I accompany you to civilisation," Elijah said raising an eyebrow, "Not to mention I'm waiting for the endless barrage of questions that have yet to come." I laughed.

"I don't want to know," I responded twirling around, "Not what you are, or what's going on. Not even what my cousin Elena has gotten herself into. It isn't any of my business, or my problem."

"There's a woman alive that can resist a mystery?" he shot back before he seemed to realise what I had said, "Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes," I told him, "I only got into town around about a week ago, I'm staying with her."

"You really got thrown into the supernatural deep end," he commented, "Most girls would be desperate to find out more about real magic."

"Most girls like Twilight," I retorted, "Vampires that sparkle… just no. I already know way more about Elena's secret life than I want to. As her and her friends have yet to master the fine art of whispering."

"Why don't you want to know?" he asked curiously as a car pulled over.

"Because I have secrets of my own and I figure that if I extend the same curtsy to everyone else then maybe they'll leave mine alone," I informed him truthfully.

"What could you possibly have to hide?" he said frowning lightly as the sun started to come up. I was saved from having to answer by him going and taking to the Japanese man in the car. What I had to wonder was how he was making the guy do what he wanted.

"So you can make people do what you tell them to?" I asked conversationally from the back of the car. His eyes caught mine in the review mirror.

"I was speaking Japanese," he said looking at me.

"I know, I've lived there for most of my life," I replied and he looked slightly sheepish. That is if the man were capable of having a sheepish look, but that's what I thought anyway.

"Ah," he said delicately.

"Also, I may be new but even I know that Mystic Falls is in the opposite direction than where we're going," I pointed out. He let out a surprised chuckle and I couldn't help but shake my head. Men are idiot's, I decided.

"Have you seen yourself?" he asked me seriously, "We could both benefit from a shower and some clean clothes. Would you care to share what happened to your shoes?" I looked down at my bare feet, wincing as I took in the blood and mud coating them.

"Fair point," I conceded, "As for my shoes, I was kidnapped and then I was drunk, then Elena showed up and I climbed out of a window and hiked through the woods till I found you."

"Really?" he asked surprised, an eyebrow rising reflected in the review mirror. I nodded. It didn't take long to get to the hotel, that bossing around magic stuff was really kind of cool. Free five star rooms, free clothes to wear until we got to go shopping.

"Dibs," I called, locking the bathroom door. The shower was heavenly, and I let all the dirt fall down the drain. As wonderful as it was I made my way out of they're as quickly as I could, wrapping myself in one of the tiny towels they had there.

"I ordered room service," he said before turning around. There was the tiniest tightening of his hands the only tell that he was even bothered about my attire.

"Bathrooms yours," I offered, stealing a fry off the plate sitting on one of the tables. He left silently and I shrugged on the fancy yoga clothes, eating the burger and fries. I spotted the balcony and hit the non-emergency call button on my communicator.

"Hey Mina," Serena practically squealed. I was going to tell them what was happening to me, but looking at their happy faces I couldn't disrupt that. So I smiled and asked how they were going. There was something that they weren't telling me either.

We managed to finish by the time Elijah was out of the shower and then we made our way out to the clothing boutique just up the block. He went to browse the suits immediately, even though he looked incredibly hot in his borrowed casual clothes.

I turned to the racks eyeing gorgeous clothing. In the end I left with designer jeans, a silky tank top in red and heels. The shoes were my favourite. Black lace slippers tilted upwards on a six-inch thin spike of metal.

"Thank you," I said, blindsiding the blood drinker with a huge hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said with a fond smile.

"These shoes are amazing," I praised, he just looked at them in horror as if he could imagine being able to walk in these. Truth be told heels are only torture devices when you are still in training. "I should probably ring Elena," I sighed.

"You can do that later," Elijah said directing me back to the hotel. I stopped and looked at me.

"Are you kidnapping me to?" I asked flatly, "Because being leverage makes me feel so used." He looked guilty and I laughed. "I wanted to mess with Elena again anyway," I said reaching towards the phone, "I wont tell her where I am, promise." He studied me for a moment as if trying to determine my truthfulness before sighing.

"I will make you hang up if you do," he said in a dangerous voice. I flashed him a happy smile and took his mobile.

"Hey Elena," I said listening to her babble about _where are you_ and _how did you get out_. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"What do you mean how did I get out, it wasn't like I was kidnapped," I lied smirking, "I went to walk back and got a bit lost. I'm going back, so if you could come pick me up?"

"_No, not there,_" she said hurriedly, "_Tell me where you are. I'll pick you up from there._"

"Nah, I don't feel like waiting around in the hot sun," I said to her, "I'll see you at Klaus's." I tapped the hang up button before she could say anything else and looked up at the surprised look on Elijah's face.

"You said you were kidnapped?" he asked me, "Why would you tell her that you weren't. Especially by Klaus." I bit my lip debating on how best to tell him the truth. He looked out of the window of the car he had _procured_.

"He was going to kidnap me so I said, hey you know what I'm just going to go with you and save myself the concussion," I explained, "I sat in his mansion, talked about art and drank his tequila. Elena showed up and I thought it was a good idea to climb out a window and hide in the woods."

"So he didn't hurt you?" Elijah said quietly, "Niklaus is usually more violent when going about getting what he wants."

"Yeah well I went willingly and I didn't merit chains and dungeons," I answered breezily, "I think I like Niklaus better than just Klaus. Klaus reminds me of the evil guy in Swan Princess 2. So you've met then?"

"You could say that," he said when I'd finally finished chattering, "He's my brother."

* * *

**So, temporarily kidnapped by both Original brothers un-daggered in that small a time space. Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just the product of watching to my sailor moon during a vampire diaries phase.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"That explains the facial expression," I said snapping my fingers. His face immediately fell into that particular one. "See that one."

"I wasn't expecting that," he murmured. I let out another laugh at his confusion.

"You both have a habit of looking at me like your thinking to yourself, _is she for real_?" I continued, "I wonder why that is?"

"You really have no idea do you?" Elijah asked me. I shook my head and smiled devilishly.

"Hey, I wonder how fast we can make it back to Mystic Falls?" I asked him with a challenging look. I wonder if he'll go for it.

"If I can make it back in under half an hour, you'll tell me why you're '_messing'_ with Elena," he negotiated. I held out my hand and we shook. The car didn't dip below a hundred the entire time.

I flipped the top down and the music up. The smell of burning rubber and the wind whipping through my hair made me miss home and Haruka's driving skills. We pulled up to a screeching stop outside Klaus's.

"Elena's a bit of a homophobe," I said before I got out of the car, "I favour personality over gender. Messing with her is payback for her self-righteous crap."

"Back again love," Klaus said as I walked in, "Wasn't expecting you to leg it out of a window."

"Yeah, well I was getting uncomfortable," I shrugged, "Found something that might make you a little bit happier." The two brothers stood about a metre away from each other and stared.

"Elijah," Klaus said nodding.

"Klaus," he replied. Time seemed to crawl by at a snails pace as they stood there still as statures. Oh for the love of Venus. I shoved Klaus with a fair amount of force, causing him to go crashing into Elijah.

"Just hug already," I said rolling my eyes, "You know you want to." I glared at them until they gave each other a tentative squeeze. There was the sound of another car pulling up outside and I started walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Klaus demanded.

"That's probably Elena," I said as if it was obvious, "I'm going back to hers. You both know where to find me. Nice being kidnapped by you both and all. Elijah thanks for the shoes."

Surprisingly I was able to get into the car with Elena and the Salvatore boys. I didn't like either of them. Damon was an asshole and Stefan was a broody bastard that didn't give a damn about anything that wasn't in conjunction to what he wants.

"Are you okay?" she said as we pulled away. Looking relieved she let Damon drive us back to the house.

"I'm fine," I said with a shrug, "Your friend and his brother are nice."

"Brother?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

"Yeah, Elijah," I said, "After I climbed out the window at Klaus's I went for a walk in the woods and found him out by this old house. He helped me get back and bought me new shoes."

"Wait so you've been wandering through the woods and shopping with…" Damon said with contempt, "Elena was worried about you." I put on my best innocent voice.

"Elena didn't have to worry about me," I said, "In fact there are plenty of things that Elena doesn't have to worry about me for. My sexuality being one of them." I got out of the car and moved up to the front door.

"What?" Stefan asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry but you can't just disappear for days or go get drunk with Klaus because I try and help you," Elena protested. Damon just looked baffled.

"You idiot. So you decided to go wander the wilderness when you're drunk because Elena doesn't…" he started to rant.

"Like that occasionally I like girls," I finished, "Yep, but on the plus side if it ever came about that you were the last man on earth, I'd still have half a planet full of options." The look on his face was hysterical. He looked like I'd slapped him with a fish or something.

"She's got a point," Stefan said in amusement, "Though it is disgusting."

"Hey that comment goes for you to broody," I said smiling, "Bye." I went upstairs and tried to ignore the people downstairs. They argued about a bunch of stuff and I blocked it out with loud music blasting through my headphones.

"They gone?" I asked Elena as she walked in.

"Yeah," she said sitting on the bed, "You should stay away from Klaus. He's a bad guy. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"He said you and his brother were friends," I replied, wondering how she's going to talk her way out of that one.

"He is not my friend," she said forcefully.

"No, well now he's my friend," I told her; she looked as if her head was about to explode.

"No, please tell me that you're not serious," she begged, "You have to stay away from him. Klaus is dangerous. I know you like making friends with the bad guys but not him." I stared at her feeling like she'd slapped me.

"Excuse me," I asked her offended.

"Look your parents told me about your friends, and that they were a problem," Elena said in what was meant to be a big sisterly tone, "That's why they sent you here." I snapped. She didn't have any idea.

"Yes because my friends that consist of an Astrophysicist, an artist/violinist, a pianist/race car driver, a genius, a culinary magician, a Shinto priestess, a medical student, the most purest force of good I know and two of the cutest little girls on the planet, are the problem I have with my absentee parents," I shot back pointing them out on one of my pictures.

"Wait… that's a lot of really different people," she said quietly, "How do they all get along?"

"That's Serena for you," I said shrugging, "She's our glue. Now if you're done insulting me for the day?"

"Just… stay away from Klaus," she said in a surprised haze leaving me alone.

* * *

**So, next chapter there's going to be more Sailor activity. Tell me what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and am making no money off this. So be gone vultures of the suing for money I don't have type. Alternatively, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

When night fell I got the text that I'd been expecting from the moment I'd spoken to Serena. I sighed, just because it was expected didn't mean that I was happy to be right.

_Come to the temple. _

_We need to meet._

I touched the charm on the bracelet that Setsuna had given me. Whoa, I thought dizzily as I stood in front of the temple stairs. Then I looked up, no… I had to climb all the way up there. Why couldn't it ever be convenient?

"This is so much harder than when I was doing it every day," I grumbled out of breath when I reached the top. Brown hair, big boobs and pretty green eyes immediately assaulted my senses.

"Mina," Lita yelled pulling me into a hug, almost crashing me over.

"Hey girl," I said squeezing back, "What's the emergency?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you," she said in a soft voice as we'd made our way to Rei's room. Oh boy, this is gonna be bad if she couldn't even say. When she opened the door what I saw definitely wasn't a good sign.

Rei lay staring listlessly at the ceiling, Ami was trying desperately to read her book and Serena. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine… so we were in danger again.

"So, the peace didn't last then?" I asked in a sad voice. That was enough to get them off there feet, and group hug me. I felt tears against my shoulder, but Serena wasn't making a sound.

"We've got… problems," Rei said reluctantly as I held on to Serena. Reluctantly our princess detangled herself from me. There was real fear in her eyes, even though she did her best to hide it from us.

"Chaos is back," she said. My breath caught and I swear that my heart stopped for a moment. By Venus, no please not…

"No," I said in a strangled voice, "You mean… the entity behind Galaxia."

"Yeah," Ami said in quiet voice. I felt like I had been blindsided with a metal bat the size of a streetlight in the side of my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked suddenly, "Like really sure?"

"Positive," Rei answered me. I didn't want to accept it. No, I shoved away the abject horror at having to face the thing that had killed almost all of us, permanently, again and sat.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked them.

"We don't have enough information," Ami said as I took one of the cookies on the table. Mmm, Lita's cooking.

"So why did you call me here, if there isn't anything for us to do?" I wondered aloud.

"I wanted you to know," Serena said her eyes snapping into my soul, "You deserve to know that it's back and… I couldn't just tell you over the phone."

"Thank you," I acknowledged, "Where's Rini?"

"Back in the future," Serena said, "She isn't getting in the middle of all this, not again."

"So what is it doing? There must have been attacks," I said while I watched my friend mourn the absence of her future daughter. Even if they fought all the time she still loved her and had one hell of a protective momma routine.

"Random destructive chaos," Ami said frustrated, "If there's a pattern we can't find it and the others aren't having any luck." Damn it, then it occurred to me… what if there isn't any pattern?

"Can you stay long?" Rei asked me, remembering suddenly that I was supposed to be in another country. I shook my head and they looked disappointed. I stayed for a little while, enjoying the company of my friends, but I had to leave to soon.

"Promise me that you'll call me in," I said fiercely before I left, "When they attack next I want to be here." They looked unwilling and like they were going to refuse but they caved.

"I swear we will," Serena said reluctantly.

"Swear to me on something important," I demanded unsure that they'd really follow through, "Swear to me on something that matters that you'll call me the next time there's an attack."

"Rini," Serena responded, "I swear it on Rini." That was good enough for me. When I got back to Elena's I couldn't do anything. I just stood in the centre of the room trying to catch my breath.

"Fuck," I cursed in a hushed whispered. Fear, absolute and total terror gelled in my blood and I race to the attached bathroom and locked the door collapsing to the floor. My skin tingled and felt like it was constricting inwards. I rested my head against the cool tile while hot tears splashed down my cheeks.

I could remember, the pain, the fear and the certainty that oh god, maybe this time when we died Serena wasn't going to be able to bring us back. My body went lax and small sobs caught in my throat.

It burned out eventually, and got up. Fixing my appearance in the mirror I walked back into my room. Only to jump at Elijah sitting at the windowsill, staring out at the dark sky silently.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I pasted on my best fake smile and lied through my teeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, even though my blood still felt like ice.

"You've been crying for about an hour," Elijah replied examining his watch, "Care to tell the truth?" The single thing that scares me the most has come back to ream the universe with horrifying displays of chaotic hell and I'm probably going to die, along with the rest of my superhero friends….

"I got some bad news from friends," I said shrugging, "Why are you here?"

"You told us that we know where to find you," he said, "I assumed that it was an invitation." He looked lonely, and I wasn't scared of him… so it makes sense that he chose me to visit.

"It is if that's the way you take it to mean," I responded casually.

"Quiet clearly I have," he said running a long finger over some of the book titles on the shelf where I haphazardly left them, "I suppose it's because you've intrigued me."

* * *

**I finally managed to get in some sailor moon again. She'll be called in to fight the forces of chaos eventually, but first more vampire drama.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. This is just artistic expression. Sorry if it kinda sucks I can't seem to make myself happy with this. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"I intrigue you huh?" I snorted, sinking down to lean against the headboard on my bed, "So you've studied psychology then."

"Are you insinuating that you mentally unstable?" he responded smirking.

"No, I'm perfectly stable, it's just everyone else that's crazy," I shot back. I waited for him to speak again. I get the feeling that he wanted to talk to me about something. I didn't have to wait for long.

"I was going to kill my brother," he said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, "Now I'm not so sure. I blame you." I let out a loud laugh, the last vestiges of fear disappearing. Somehow alone with the man that had ripped into my throat and sucked my blood I felt safer.

"What did I do?" I asked indignantly.

"I just told you that I was planning to kill my brother and that's the part that bother's you," he chuckled weakly, "Where do you come from?"

"Venus," I said immediately, trying not to giggle at the absolute truth of what I was saying. "Not that I'm complaining, because unlike everyone else in this town I have no problem with your brother," I continued, "But why don't you want to kill your brother anymore?"

"I suppose that you gave me the push," he replied, "Or rather, Niklaus the push."

"Sweetie, he's your brother, you love each other and I've never had siblings but isn't that what they are, people you want to kill but can't bring yourself to follow through," I said knowingly. Admittedly I was using Serena as a template.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep," I retorted popping the p, "So, what now? Making any decisions of the life changing variety?"

"I'm going to awake my siblings, they'll be mad… some of them have been in a box for centuries," he admitted. I sighed and patted my bed.

"Get over here," I commanded rolling my eyes. With a faintly amused twinkle in his eye he came to rest next to me and leant back against the headboard so we were perfectly symmetrical. "You… you want an; _and they all lived happily ever after_," I concluded.

"I want my family back," Elijah reiterated, "Is that really to much to want for?" I gave him a small smile and took a hold of his hand.

"Alright, at a guess Klaus has pissed off every single one of your siblings," I mused aloud, "So what you've got to remember is in the beginning, it's going to blow. You're going to have second thoughts about wanting to be in the same country, let alone the same house. They'll argue and fight and your going to have to be the one that holds them together."

"It sounds like your trying to convince me not to do it," he said quirking his eyebrow upwards, looking like an aristocrat lord. Internally I sighed, so gorgeous.

"Quiet the opposite actually," I countered swiftly, "I want you to stick it out, even if you have to magic yourselves together because, eventually, it will get better and you'll be thanking me for giving you such good advice."

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked in curious voice, "I assaulted you, almost killed you and then I kidnapped you. Shouldn't you be throwing stuff and demanding that I get away from you?"

"You also bought me eight hundred dollar shoes," I retorted playfully. Elijah looked at me as if I were crazy, not a new look, and slightly disappointed. That bothered me. "You're my friend dumbass," I said as before the dejection could set in, "Klaus too."

"Does Niklaus know about this?" he asked visibly happier, if slightly offended.

"Niklaus doesn't get a say," I said in a fake haughty voice, "And neither do you, it's been decided." He let out a surprised laugh.

"You do realise how easily either of us could kill you?" he asked me, "And you still want to be friends? I am fighting the temptation to lean over and rip open your throat, so I can drain you dry because your blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." Elijah's voice was soft and incredibly dangerous sounding, it sent a shiver down my spine but I wasn't scared.

"You realise that I'm fighting the temptation to jump on your lap and have at because you're really that hot," I replied a deadpan look on my face before it turned to my usual joking demeanour, "Unfortunately self-control is still a thing these days."

"You amaze me," he uttered nearly silently.

"You still can't figure it out, can you? Why I want to be your friend," I sighed, "Look when you got here I was locked in a bathroom crying because of some real bad news, but now… do I even look a little bit upset to you?"

"No," he admitted, "You don't." I shoved my feet under the blankets and scooted down so I was laying under the covers and looked up at where he was still sitting, his hand still firmly in mine.

"Good, now we're on the same page," I told him with a small smile, "So, other than plot to kill your brother and drink blood, what is it you do in your spare time?" He had that look again. It was as if every time he thought that he was done being surprised, hello there I was again.

We talked until I fell asleep, I didn't even notice that he left. That night though, I dreamed.

"Princess Serenity," I greeted bowing politely. Why was I being so formal with Serena? She looked like the Moon Princess again, which was when I looked up at the sky and saw Earth suspended in the air. There was a maze and we walked into the centre of it.

"I missed you V-babe," she said teasingly and the formality rolled off me like it was never there.

"Happy birthday," I cried pressing my lips to hers. What was I doing? Kissing Serena? With tongue, as if it were something I did every time we saw each other.

"Mina," Ami groaned. She was wearing a beautiful ball gown to. A deep blue colour the belled out at the knees.

"I was just greeting her properly," I defended stepping away. Lita giggled from her position behind Ami.

"Yeah, but greeting someone properly according to Venusian customs is called first base everywhere else," she teased, "We're going to be late for the party." Party, I thought… this was so strange.

"All right," I sighed, "But don't I get to say hello to you first." They giggled and said that while they loved me, my people's customs were a little much. The courtyard was decked out with lanterns and flowers. There scent carried through the breeze was unlike anything that I had smelt before and somewhat familiar.

I caught my reflection in a pool and my eyes widened. I was wearing layers and layers of gossamer see through silk, overlapping them until you couldn't see through them anymore. Even though there were a gazillion layers it was so thin that I looked like I was wearing only one layer of fabric. It was white but when I moved it shone sort of rainbow like, as if it were oil on water.

Around my waist, just under my breasts, my love chain encircled itself holding my ensemble together. My golden hair fell in loose curls, a mixture of up and down done with intricate braids and held in place by what appeared to be diamond pins.

A gold band was on my left upper arm, metal curled in an intricate design. I looked astonishingly beautiful. I danced and drank champagne, the night was just gorgeous and then it changed. Wrong, my head screamed.

Darkness came; the sound of bodies being torn apart and warm liquid splashed my dress. The smell of fire and burning flesh assaulted my nose and screams pierced the air shrilly. Panic coursed through me as I turned desperately to try as see what was going on. I reached out and grabbed at something desperately. It broke off and I held it fisted tightly in my palm.

The light returned and everyone was dead. Blooded, ripped open and gone. A laugh echoed around me, chills running down my back like frozen knives.

I reared upwards, a hand slapping over my mouth as I fought not to scream. Deep breaths, I told myself. It was only a dream… it was only a dream. I let my hand unclench and a fearful whimper escaped me.

Because in my hand were the flowers from my dream… covered in blood.

* * *

**I'm not feeling the emotions as I read it back, but maybe that's because I wrote it. If your feeling the horror and the chills, let me know because I honestly have no idea how this is working out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a scrape. The plot is just my muses invention, because really who else would slam vampire diaries and sailor moon together?**

* * *

Chapter 10

I threw the quilt off me and was glad I had the hand still over my mouth. Blood was everywhere. My clothes, sticking to my legs, on the bedding. I gave a shuddering, stifled gasp and moved to the door. Flicking the lock over I avoided the carpet and made my way to the bathroom.

When I saw myself I started to hyperventilate. It's fine, I told myself. I just have to get cleaned up before anyone else wakes up. It'll be fine. I washed my hands as best as I could, the bloody flowers sat dripping on the sink morbidly.

Pink water sloshed down the drain and I caught sight on my crazed blue eyes in the mirror and I thought I was mad. The bedding was stripped off and thrown into a pile on the hardwood floor. The mattress, quilt and pillows had to be spot cleaned to get the bloodstains out.

"It's only five o'clock. I've got time," I muttered to myself as I raced around trying to get clean. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed myself raw as I could without it being visible. I dressed in exercise clothes and took the soiled sheets to the laundry and started to soak them.

I couldn't throw out the flowers, for some reason. My stomach just clenched at the very idea, but I could leave them like that. So I washed of the blood and left them to dry. I hadn't seen these flowers anywhere before, not unless you count my dream.

I didn't want to be here when Elena woke up, I was still to full of nervous energy. So I left a note and went out running. That laughter kept playing in my head, urging me to run faster but I didn't dare it because even at this time in the morning I might be seen.

It was two hours before I could stop and I wound up at the grill. Chaos had gotten in my head. It wasn't a conclusion that I liked but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was real.

"Hi, Mina right?" the blonde guy that had served me last time, Matt? asked.

"Yeah, your Matt, right?" I answered in return. He smiled and nodded.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Coffee," I answered, "A lot of coffee, like all of it."

"Sure thing," he said walking off to fill my order. I was going to have to start working out again, practicing. If Chaos was going for me this early in the fight when I hadn't even _'game on-ed' _myself, I was seriously going to need it.

"Hey Matt," I asked him as he set down my coffee, "Does this town have a gym or anything?" He looked puzzled for a moment before responding.

"Nope, afraid not," he replied apologetically. Shit, what the fuck was I going to do now? I trudged back to Elena's and found her wide-awake and panicking.

"We're where you?" she demanded, as the other guy who lived here, the history teacher looked like he had a massive hangover and slouched deeper into his seat.

"I went for a run," I said impatiently, "I left you a note."

"Yeah, but then I found your bloody sheets soaking in the laundry," she retorted.

"I got my period a little early," I lied, "Sorry about the mess, I tried to clean it up as best I could with out waking anyone up." She looked taken aback, like this perfectly ordinary explanation was one that she hadn't even considered.

"Oh," she replied embarrassedly, "So, you run?"

"Back home a friend had a private gym in her house, I like to work out," I said, a glint of hope jumping into my chest, "I talked to this guy Matt at the grill, he says there isn't a gym here."

"No," she told me, "We don't have one, are you looking for someplace to work out?"

"Yeah," I responded cheerfully. She said she'd see what she could do and then I had to go get ready for school. I hate school, I'd much rather do it all from home because with Chaos back it was just another thing that I seriously didn't have time for.

"And what are you doing here love?" Klaus asked, sliding into the seat next to me, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School is giving me a migraine," I replied, "So I ditched and here I am, enjoying a strawberry milkshake." He snorted.

"That's quite a step down from tequila shots," he said taking a sip of his bourbon before changing the subject, "I think you broke Elijah."

"He's the one that snuck both in and out of my room," I said nonchalantly. He almost spat out his drink.

"Did you sleep with my big brother?" he asked amusedly, "It's about time he finally got some." I let out a snort of my own at that.

"I _wish_," I said empathetically, "But alas no, he just came to chat. We talked, I baffled him… again and I fell asleep."

"Harlot," he chuckled.

"Leech," I retorted before I could stop myself. He went strangely silent and got that look on his face that he had right before he tried to kidnap me the first time. "Whoa, calm down," I said hurriedly, "Your brother wasn't in the greatest shape when I met him in the middle of nowhere, and apparently I'm snack-able. I figure it might be a family… condition."

"It is," he said with a smile that was all teeth. I snorted.

"Honey, your secrets safe with me," I told him holding up my hand in a parody of scouts honour, "I just needed a good come back."

"You aren't going to remember this," he said looking me in the eyes. There was an awkward silence, almost as if he were waiting for something before I turned back to my drink.

"Is that the magical you say, I do thing?" I asked him taking a large drink of my milkshake, "Because I really don't think that works on me."

* * *

**There, cliffhanger. If it weren't for the fact that there's another chapter ready to go it would be, anyway. So, any good? Review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Compulsion," he said sounding a bit tired, "It's call compulsion. Have you been taking Vervain?" Huh? What the hell is that?

"Ver-what?" I asked him frowning lightly, "I have no idea what that is."

"Have you been eating or drinking anything made by Elena or her friends?" he tried again.

"I'm to scared that she's going to dose me with sleeping pills," I admitted, "To keep me in the house and out of her supernatural drama. So, no."

"Harsh," he said in surprise.

"Truth hurts," I replied diplomatically, "And if that's compulsion, your brother attempted it several times. Never worked." Klaus was about to reply when Elena's blonde friend Caroline came in.

"There you are," she said slightly out of it, "We were worried sick about you, come on I'll take you back to Elena's." I stared at her blankly.

"It's fine, I'll walk back later," I said waving her off, "I'm going to finish my milkshake and my conversation first." She looked from me to Klaus and almost groaned.

"Seriously… why is always me?" she muttered under her breath, "He and Elena don't get along, so it's a bad idea for you to hang out because he'll hurt you to get to her."

"Now love," he interrupted, "I resent that remark, I might begin to think that you don't care for me at all."

"You mean you resemble that remark," Caroline scoffed, "And you keep forgetting, I don't like you." He laughed.

"Well I'll just have to try harder then wont I?" he asked smirking, "And I'm not going to hurt my new friend here, Mina is actually good fun. In this town that's pretty hard to find." She huffed and whirled around leaving us to ourselves. I held out my fist and he gazed at it puzzled. Huffing a sigh I forced one of his hands into a fist and bumped it against mine.

"She likes you," I chirped happily, "Hates that she does, is in complete denial about it, and squishes it down until it's the smallest thought at the back of her mind but she does."

"Ok that's it," Klaus said turning to face me fully, "One how the bloody hell do you know things like that, and two what was the whole…" He mimed fist bumping.

"Well one, I'm damn good," I said with pride, "And two, that was a fist bump. A twenty-first century sign of success."

"We're never doing that again," he said flatly before his voice turned vaguely hopeful, "SO you really think she likes me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Damn boy, it's practically a neon sign," I told him, "Doesn't mean it's going to be easy, but hey… only you can decide if you think is worth it." From what I could see, it was obvious that he did. He had it bad. With a smirk I started to hum an old song I heard on the radio a few times.

_Doctor, doctor, gimmie the news. I've got a bad case of loving you._

"Shut up," he mumbled, catching the reference. I just grinned and sculled my milkshake.

"As fun as this is, I have to go before Elena and her boy toys show up and go ballistic," I said hopping off my barstool.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Klaus said and I knew that in a subtle way he was hinting that he'd be able to make them leave me alone.

"Yeah, but I have to live with Elena, so I'm going to pass and hope Caroline doesn't say anything," I said with a shrug, "I doubt it but, hey what are you going to do?"

"To late," he sighed, nodding to the door. Elena and the creepy stalker one had just walked in. A wickedly fun idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but carry it out.

"Well, the cavalry is here, so I'll be seeing you later," I said with a happy smile, before I wrapped him in a big hug. I could feel his silent laughter as he hugged back, obviously amused by the looks on there faces.

"Bye love," he chuckled, and then I did what I did whenever Elena's boys are following me. I legged it out of the girl's room window. Now that I was on my own again, I realised that drinking milk products with the horrifyingly sick feeling that bubbled in my stomach, wasn't a great idea.

"You can't keep skipping school," Elena said slamming the front door as she walked in, "And spending time with _Klaus_, that can't happen either." Usually I would tell myself that it was because she was worried about me, or because she cared… but I was to cold, sick and terrified to put up with her crap.

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do," I said in a dead flat tone of voice that still seemed to radiate danger. She stepped back a second.

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you," she yelled, "I can't do that if you don't listen to me. You need to stay away from Klaus; otherwise I can't have you here. He's dangerous."

"So is crossing the street," I replied swiftly, but in the same tone of voice, "And as for I can't stay here, send me back to Japan. You keep forgetting that I would like nothing more than to go home."

She screeched and stormed off. I thought that she was supposed to be older and more mature than me; then again she hasn't lived my life. I sat still in the kitchen; I hated the hopeless feeling that was seeping into my bones, but honestly… I didn't know what to do now.

That night when I went to sleep, I dreamed and when I woke up I was covered in blood again.

My heart was beating a staccato rhythm against my throat where it was trying desperately to crawl out. I didn't race around like I did last time, the panic was a tangible force swirling through my body and electrifying my nerves but I couldn't… it was like I was in a horror induced daze.

I tracked to the bathroom and cleaned myself off; it seemed to take no time and all the time in the world to get it done. I dressed and climbed out the window, the bankcard that I had been given for emergencies in my hand.

This wasn't for retail therapy; I walked into a store and bought pyjamas and sheets. I couldn't keep leaving bloody things to soak; I'd be busted before you could even think about a cover story. They were all the same so I could dispose of them each night.

The other thing I bought, was a concrete centred punching bag.

* * *

**It seems that insperation has once again struck with subtly and I find myself typing multiple chapters in one day. So, good news for you. Tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if your still reading this then I applause you on your perseverance and thank you for your readership. Review.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I stashed the stuff in my subspace pocket. Looking around the little patch of woods that I had claimed with the knowledge that even though it was really far in I would be able to run there easily.

A tree hosted my brand new punching bag. Leaves rustled and there wasn't water or a clearing near by, there was nothing to draw a person to come visit this particular spot. My transformation pen was held loosely in my hand and despite being completely alone I looked around nervously, checking for people.

"Venus Eternal Power," I whispered. Light flooded inside me, my outfit melting into my scout uniform. Gloved, with my power-heels and the cool metal on my tiara resting on my brow I felt at peace.

With a childish sense of delight, I snapped into position and a let off a crescent beam. It slammed into a tree and I sighed. I wasn't powerless. I could fight this.

Training took three hours and was excruciatingly agonising. I de-transformed and collapsed onto my back. The sun had long greeted the sky and my stomach gurgled in hunger. I slipped my punching bag into my subspace pocket and headed to the grill.

"Hello Mina," a voice said from right next to me. I forced myself not to jump.

"Hello Elijah," I replied in the same confident and coolly polite tone as the man next to me. His lips tilted upwards for an eighth of a second. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked him in my normal bubbly tone.

"That would be nice," he said in a happier tone. We stopped in and got some sandwiches to go and sat on a bench on the park.

"So how have you been?" I asked him, and he shot me a mock scowl.

"Frustrated, you see there's this girl that doesn't make any sense," he said in a fake contemplating voice, "And I just can't seem to figure her out." I stifle my giggles with a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh that sounds simply unbearable," I said slipping into character with an easy grin, "You must tell me more. Perhaps I shall be able to enlighten you."

"Well, I don't think that she's afraid of anything at all, my lady," he replied, "She stays when she should run. Laughs when she should scream in fear and her concept of modesty is not befitting a lady, yet she still maintains a lady's grace."

"She sounds intriguing," I answered with a smile as I threw the word he used to describe me, "And what of her friends. One can tell a lot of a person by the people of which they associate with?"

"They, I'm afraid make as little sense as the lady herself, they should not be able to co-exist together as they do when there is almost nothing that they have in common. Artists, scientists, chefs, musicians and children?" he rattled off, "I confess that I do not understand."

"Serena," I replied, the game fading away, "She is our light. She is… the princess." I was slightly nervous, because I didn't know exactly how he would take that, but the truth was the only way I could think of to describe her.

"I see you tire of games," he commented lightly.

"A serious question deserves a serious answer," I told him, "And there are many things of which my friend's and I do share in common. It merely took us an age to find them. Until we did, we had Serena."

"You know, sometimes you speak as any young woman," he started with a light frown, "But then you will start to talk as if a Lady of old. I don't understand."

"I talk how I feel," I replied, "Does it matter? I know that I do not make any sense to you and you probably hate it, but is it really that important?" He turned and looked at me with an unreadable look on his face.

"No, I suppose it is not," Elijah admitted.

"And so we continue on," I said brightly. We stayed talking for far to long about the randomness things. Books, food, music, politics… I never had a conversation that grown up that didn't consist of _saving the planet 101_.

"I have somewhere to be," he sighed, as the sun crawled in a slow decent, "My brother and I have discussions to have with the Salvatore's over dinner."

"Good luck, because I certainly couldn't tolerate their presence for that amount of time," I answered. He looked slightly startled.

"But Niklaus is no problem?" he questioned in a surprised voice.

"No, they just… there's something about them that bothers me," I said in a cool voice, "I don't like the way they are around Elena." He nodded as if that made total sense, and moved to leave. My hand caught his sleeve.

"You do realise that there is this thing that friends do when they say goodbye to each other," I said with the air of explaining that one plus one equals two, "They hug." I held my arms open and he gave a happy chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I do believe I have forgotten that," he answered smoothly picking me up in a strong hug and me spinning me around, making happiness burst forth from my mouth. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck while I giggled. I kissed him on the cheek and dropped down to the ground.

"Goodnight Elijah," I called running back to Elena's, and waving. He stood there, raising a hand lightly to his cheek. I smiled widely; I loved keeping him on his toes. It was so much fun.

Elena had left a note, when I'd gotten back to the empty house. She was having a girl's night with Bonnie and Caroline. I wasn't home so she didn't invite me. That was fine, Elena just seemed to be grating on my nerves anyway.

The happiness from my day with Elijah burnt off at the sight of my perfectly made bed and they're in lied to question. Was I going to sleep tonight?

* * *

**I actually have direction right now, I'm so proud of my self. What did you think? To dramatic, not funny enough, to repetitive? Review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just my lack of life taking over.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I made my bed up with the throwaway sheets, got into one of the new clothes I got simply so I could sacrifice them to the necessity that is known as sleep. We were in the middle of a waiting game with Chaos, but that didn't mean that the lull was going to last forever.

Not to mention there were the dreams. The utter familiarity of them leads me to believe that before everything was ripped apart that they were memories. Bits and pieces of a life that I have long since lived and lost had started to float back to me.

The first dream was the formal celebration of Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday; the second was me with my mother. She was teaching me some of the core beliefs that I still had to this day.

It just goes to show that no matter how long ago and how many lives you live that sometimes people just don't change. I was trying to draw some of the places from my dreams, but I wasn't very good.

Suddenly a knock on my window drew me from my reverie. My eyes snapped up to the window and a smile crossed my face when I saw Elijah sitting in my windowsill. His dress shoes swung inches from the carpet.

"May I come in?" he asked and I studied his face. His eyes were tired and I offered him a soft smile and patted the bed next to me. Gratefully, he slid off his shoes and sat next to me.

"Something's gone horribly wrong hasn't it?" I asked him.

"My mother came back from the dead… and I'm not sure it's a good thing," he said softly and I felt myself melt.

"Oh Elijah," I sighed in empathy, rising to my knee's so I could pull him into a tight hug. He made no move to push me away, just let his forehead rest against my neck as I ran a hand through his hair.

For a long time neither of us said anything. He didn't have to and I knew that if there was going to be a time talking, it wasn't now. Eventually he spoke again.

"She said that she wished for us to be a family again," he whispered, "But I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't believe that she's forgiven Niklaus, or any of us and I don't want to lose my family."

"And you don't want to fight your mother," I said in as soothing a voice as I could manage. I made a silent promise that I would take care of the woman if it came to that. "I can't say anything to make it better, but I'll be there for you, I promise," I swore.

"You barely know me," he responded, "But I can't help but believe you and somehow I feel better." He tilted away from me and I knew that he was considering leaving and going back to his crazy family, and I also knew that right now that was nothing but a bad idea.

"Stay," I proposed, "Your exhausted. So stay here, get a decent nights sleep and go home in the morning." He looked tempted.

"I doubt Elena would appreciate that," he murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Then we just don't tell her," I said undoing his tie and tossing it onto the bedside table, "This bed is big enough for two of us." I finally managed to convince him. He shucked his jacket and after debate his dress shirt. Leaving him in a pair of dress pants that I insisted had to go otherwise they'd be horribly crinkled.

"Look, just get under the covers and sleep," I said finally before adding in a teasing voice, "I promise I won't molest you, and we're both grown ups here."

"It's not my virtue I'm worried about," he assured me with a dark smirk, "It's what Elena will be like if she walks in." I contemplated face palming at his stupid remark before latching shut the lock on the door.

"There," I said reassuringly, "Now go to sleep." Elijah was so tired that in fifteen minutes he was in La La land, on the other side of the bed and I could finally bring myself to actually look at the almost naked man, and then was immediately glad that I waited.

Elijah had the best set of abs that I'd seen in my _life. _Damn he was so hot that it just wasn't fair. I think I actually started pouting. Never the less I pushed it away and concentrated on _not _sleeping.

Because if we both woke up in a bed full of blood as had become par for the course for me then I would have some serious explaining to do. It was a struggle to not go to sleep, mostly because I was so comfortable, sometime during the night I'd become the big bad, insert-nonhuman-classification-here's cuddle toy.

The sun had risen to a peak in the sky and I shimmied out of Elijah's strong grip and into the shower. When I came out he was blearily rubbing his eyes and attempting to sit. He looked so cute that I just wanted to take a picture.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked laying back down next to him. He merely rolled over and clasped me against him with a sigh of contentment. I waited for a second before he froze, eyes snapping open and was about to dart away.

"It's fine," I said with a giggle, shifting further into his warm embrace.

"Never the less, I'm sorry," he apologised, still making no move to get up.

"Idiot, this is what friends do for each other," I replied lightly, "Not to mention, I haven't had a night this peaceful since I got to this country." Even before the dreams my sleep was hardly peaceful. It wasn't home.

"Thank you for letting me stay," he said after a moment, as if he were unsure as if how to respond to my admission. Mischief crept into my mind and I couldn't help myself.

"That's okay, I snapped a picture of you sleeping and sent it to Klaus," I said in a completely serious voice. He let go of me and snapped into a sitting position so fast he was a blur of movement.

"You did what?" he asked in complete horror. A hand snapped over my mouth to quiet the pearls of laughter escaping my throat.

"I wish you could have seen your face," I said as quietly as I could through my laughter. When it dawned that he's been had his mouth dropped open.

"Why you little," he started with sheer overdone mock offence, his phone rang and interrupted him. He picked it up and it sounded like he was an interrogated teenager, not a grown man.

"Yes, yes Rebekah," he said rolling his eyes exaggeratingly which was making it harder to stifle my giggles, "Tell mother I'll come home right now." He hurriedly got dressed and I mourned covering such a glorious body with that many clothes. When he hung up there was a second of silence before we both collapsed into laughter.

"Goodbye Mina," he said hugging me, this time he kissed my cheek and I stood there lightly stunned as he jumped out the window with a satisfied expression. Men.

* * *

**So, I'll admit that this wasn't where I was expecting this to go but I'll deal with it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for your enjoyment, so enjoy and then let me know that you do. It helps me keep writing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

After my run and work out which were becoming paramount to my need to keep in shape, I sent two texts to Elijah and Klaus with instructions to save my number. Klaus texted right back.

Elder brother dearest was missing last night, Any idea where love?

I sent back, _I still wish_, knowing that he'd get the reference to our previous conversation and laughed at the text I got from Elijah ten minutes later.

_That was cruel._

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. When I got home I decided to re-shower, after what I'd just put myself through I needed it and cleaned the house. I also checked in with the girls, nothing new to report on the enemy front.

This constant waiting was putting me more on edge than actually fighting would be. Still we caught up and I couldn't bring myself to tell them about this strange new world that I'd seemingly fallen into.

That night, Elijah stopped in for a few minutes while I wasn't there to leave me a shoebox and an invitation on my bed. I whipped open the envelope surprised. It was an invitation to a ball. Oh, and Elijah had written a casual save me note on the back. It read…

_**Stay the night, E.M **_

The shoes in the box were exquisite, all I could think of was Cinderella. They were like the other's he had bought, a silk and lace slipper, this time in white. It was mounted on milky white quartz, unlike the black metal of the other ones. I sent him a text.

_If you're gay, I'll cry on behalf of woman everywhere._

I got a phone call from Klaus who declare me his favourite human in existence and a text from Elijah asking me if I had a suitable dress. I replied that I did, and while technically not true I did have my disguise pen.

There was only one dress I thought that would go with all that, so I though of the one I was where in my dream of Serena's birthday and stripped it off. When it didn't fade I put the pins into a box with the arm cuff.

My chain didn't show up but I could conjure that as soon as I wanted and the dress was hung in the back of my wardrobe. I had six days to wait, and I was excited. That night went the same as the others that I slept.

"I can't believe that we all made it, far out," I said, when I looked down I was dressed like a hippy. A chic hippy, but a hippy none the less I was wearing a pair of jeans with pictures drawn all over them in pen and a multi-coloured shirt.

"Who wants to ride on the rainbow bus?" Serena called. We had all piled into the back of an old rainbow coloured monstrosity with peace signs decorating the sides and gone to some sort of concert. Sitting on the grass someone handed out these little pieces of paper with a smiley face on them.

"Here's to a fun night out lay-dee's," I crowed. I thought this was just a regular dream. Then the laughter started. Except I was so sluggish I couldn't move. Everything was a burst of colours and as people were screaming and dying around me I couldn't find the will to get up, I couldn't figure out which way was up.

I couldn't move when my eyes slammed open. I still felt vaguely out of it and there were colours swirling through the air. About ten minutes later it stopped and I got up. My stomach rolled and the mess, but I just threw it in a pile and stepped into the shower.

Pink water rolled down the sink as I thought. The others made sense. They were probably real. The Venusian city, the Moon Kingdom… I lived that in a previous life. Google helped me figure out where it was; I remembered the concert name so I typed it in.

No massacre but everything looked just like it did in the dream, scrolling through photo's I suddenly became glad I wasn't holding anything. There was a picture of all of us sitting in front of that bus…. in the summer of **1969**.

I saved it to a USB and left to do my morning training. When I finished a pretty blonde cornered me.

"So, your Mina?" she asked looking unimpressed. I nodded.

"Sorry I don't think we've met?" I inquired. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rebekah, I wanted to meet you to see what Klaus and Elijah were talking about," she said in a huffy voice. I let out a groan.

"Why?" I asked in a long-suffering voice, "It's just not fair. Is everyone in your family ascetically gorgeous? It should be illegal to have that much hot in one gene pool." Her mouth fell slightly open.

"I think I understand," she murmured.

"So, are you kidnapping me to?" I asked her suddenly, she almost jumped and did the facial expression. I stopped myself from laughing by sheer will power alone, and knowing that it was probably a bad idea if I did.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" she asked me in an astonished tone. I shrugged.

"You meet people, they talk to you. You meet your family, you get kidnapped," I said without fear, "Or that's my theory and so far I'm three for three. So, want to kidnap me shopping?"

The funny thing was she actually sat down and stared at me blankly. I waited for about thirty seconds for her brain to reengage.

"Alright, I needed to go shopping for a dress to the ball and could use a woman's second opinion anyway," she said finally, "Lets go."

"Now you're speaking my language," I said with a grin. I got into her car and we drove out of Mystic Falls and to a dress shop a little few towns over. "So do you have something in mind?" I asked her.

"Something modern, but classy at the same time," she said and I felt alarm bells going off in my head. Something was up.

"You want to fit in with everyone else," I said in a flat voice, "Your pretty and it's your families party. Who care if they're jealous?"

"How do you do that, I didn't even say anything," she muttered frustrated. I giggled and brought out a picture on my friends.

"This is my family… well technically there friends but they might as well be family," I said proudly, "With all us girls you get some practice. Poor Darien is the odd man out."

"Wait what about him?" she asked pointing. I let out a laugh.

"That's Haruka and I thought that she was a he the first time I met her to," I said with a laugh, "Short hair, masculine clothes and a pretty girlfriend, then she took off her jacket and the first thing I could think is… I didn't know guy's could fill a c cup?"

"Seriously?" she said cracking up.

"Not joking," I answered confidently, "I think I actually poked her in the boob to make sure they were real. Looking back I'm surprised that Michiru, that's her girlfriend, didn't slap me."

"Oh my god," she said laughing harder. It took a little while for her to calm down.

"So, let's get shopping," I said with one of my infamous run like hell grins, as the girls called it. I think I made her try on every dress in the store. There was a safe looking green mermaid dress that we'd hung in the dressing room as an option.

"You are beautiful," I told her strongly, "So don't try to blend in." I finally saw the perfect dress, it was a pale jade green and cascaded over her body, leaving her entire back bare, but for the tiny silk straps that crossed over at the small inward curve right above her ass.

It had modest but reasonable cleavage and metallic embroidery all over the dress with the tiniest beading that shone like little rays of sunlight. When she spun it whirled up like a dancer's dream.

"I really shouldn't, it isn't polite or decent," she said looking at herself with longing.

"Buy the damn dress," I demanded, "You look so beautiful that it isn't even funny." She smiled radiantly at me and I was happy I could make her smile. The mermaid dress was hung up and forgotten about.

Later on when she got home Rebekah would find the black shirt that I'd stashed in her handbag. In had words stamped across the chest in bright pink. Born to blossom, bloom to perish.

I hope she took it to heart.

* * *

**The amusing thing in this is that Mina likes everybody she's supposed to hate and dislikes everyone she's supposed to like. Then again the Originals are some of my favourite characters. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; this is more of a girl's chapter. Involving a girl's day for the ball prep. It builds plot for the rest of the night.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The next five days passed in some semblance of a routine. Wake up covered in blood, clean up, train, extended period of which ever of my three new friends, go back to Elena's, fight with Elena, block out Elena fight with someone else, go to sleep, dream and wake up covered in blood again.

I spoke to my friends all at least once a day, and Rebekah had after her day of shopping with me donated all her clothes so we could refill her wardrobe on a crazy Thursday of spending. Elijah I could always expect to find in my room at night if we didn't bump into each other during the day and I texted constantly with Klaus, who I called Nik now.

_I'm calling you Nik from now on._

_Klaus reminds me of a bad guy in a kid's movie._

Surprisingly I didn't run into any of the other members of there family until the day of the ball. Even if I did get random texts from Kol, who claims to have stolen my number from his brother's phone and that he wasn't kidnapping me because it was mainstream.

As for my dreams, more blanks were filling in, but leaving me with more and more questions than I could even imagine answers for. They were in different places and different times that I shouldn't have even been in, in the first place.

New skills were emerging, as I remembered more and more before Chaos, or an agent of Chaos continued to cut off my memories brutally. I shook my head and went on with my day. It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

"Hello love," Klaus said as I came in with my stuff that morning.

"Hello Mina," Elijah said warmly coming to hug me.

"Hello, goodbye," I said with a happy smile returning their hugs, "Come on Bekah, we've got to go get ready." She looked at me in surprise.

"The ball doesn't start for hours," she replied startled. I shook my head.

"You've never gotten ready for a party with girlfriends have you?" I asked softly. She shook her head, the expression on her face daring anyone to mock her. "Well direct me to the bathroom with the biggest bathtub, and we'll fix that right up," I said confidently.

Which was how we ended up in Elijah personal bathroom, filling it with make-up and curlers, hairdryers, straightners, brushes, bobby pin and our clothes hung in his wardrobe. We locked the door and I sighed in content.

"How modest are you?" I asked her in a seemingly random way.

"Not very," she replied.

"Good, then you wont need a bathing suit for part one," I said smiling and starting to strip off in the bathroom and fill the massive spa bath. "We soak and wash our hair, whatever needs doing," I told her.

"Alright," Rebekah said throwing off her top. We soaked in the blissful warmth for about an hour before we got out, slipping into soft silken robes from Rebekah's room. Gossip flowed between us that had us giggling.

"Did she really?" Rebekah asked while we watched the princess bride.

"Uh huh, she'd been dieting and Serena was so hungry that she accidentally won a hamburger eating contest," I said cackling. We buffed each other's nails and I painted small butterfly designs on her nails over a coat of shimmering pale green that matched her dress.

"What about this one?" I asked her she looked in the mirror for the third time before shaking her head at her hair.

"Wait one second," she said leaping out of the room. When she came back there were little copper butterfly hairpins in her hands. I smiled and took up the brush again. It was easy to pin up her hair into an intricate bun, curling strands of hair that hung artfully across her shoulder, neck and back.

"Beautiful," I said turning her to the mirror. She nodded in a satisfied way and I kissed on the cheek and started on mine. I didn't have to direct her when she started to help after she got the general gist of the idea. She placed the diamond pins in my hair so they shone like a crown.

"There," she said her tongue between her teeth as she checked her progress for a final time, "All done." I swirled around and examined the half up, half down mass of braids, diamonds and curls.

"Time for make up," I said to her, leading her away from the mirror and to the bed. I flopped down, careful of my hair and went to work. "Lips or eyes?" I asked her smiling.

"Eyes," she decided after a moment. We still had plenty of time before we had to get dressed so I decided to mess around a little. I made a butterfly seem as if it were flying off her eyelash.

"There, just for fun," I said showing her. Rebekah pulled a face, and then looked thoughtful.

"I like it, but not on my face," she said truthfully. Oh! I thought, eyeing her dress.

"I could do them all up your back, using the coppery colours from the hair pin and the embroidery from the dress," I said excitedly, "Then if you like them we can spray it with hairspray to keep it from coming off."

"That sounds great," she said almost jumping up and down. I had her put on her dress so that I could draw lines where her straps went. She lay face down on Elijah's bed in a pair of tiny white panties and one of those bras that don't go across your back but still holds you up at the sides.

"Stay still," I warned her, as I spent the next two hours layering her back in make up. When I was finished she stood and looked in the mirror, her eyes tearing up making both of us glad that her face make-up wasn't done yet.

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back being very careful of her back that we'd just sprayed with hairspray, going over it five times because of the distance we had to do it from to stop things from running.

Her make up consisted of light brownish eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. We used light foundation and clear gloss to make her lips shinny. I excused myself for a toilet break and then eyed the door, slipping a discarded towel in the crack so light wouldn't show.

When I was certain she wouldn't see, I focused and conjured my love chain. It glowed a happy golden colour and I slid it into the box of accessories before coming out. I used all natural make up, as we were running out of time.

"Girls, you need to come down soon, people are due any minute," Rebekah's mother… Esther, I think she was called, told us through the door.

"Alright," we chimed together. Sliding off our robes and standing there in our underwear we slid our dresses out of the bag and on.

"Wow that looks beautiful," she said as I examined my dress in the mirror. She couldn't stop looking at her back as she put in her earrings.

"Thank you," I said demurely, sliding on my shoes and my arm cuff.

"Something's still missing," she commented. I pulled the hearted chain that had served me as a weapon all my time as both Sailor Venus and Sailor V. "What is that?" she asked quietly, her hand extend on it's own to touch it, just stopping short.

"My favourite accessory," I replied with a knowing smile at the irony of my words, looping it deftly high around my waist as it came to rest just under my breasts and I looked exactly as I had done a thousand years ago at Serenity's birthday.

"You look like a princess," Rebekah said smiling so brightly the room lit up. It was with shock that I realised that I really did. My shoulders went back with ease, I held my head high and my back slightly arched so my posture stood perfect.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I teased, "You look wonderful too."

And so we came to stand at the top of the stairs, not even a little oblivious to the way the Rebekah's family stood stock still the moment they and the few early party guests noticed we'd arrived.

Now all we had to do was walk downstairs without falling over.

* * *

**If anyone can find the Harry Potter reference, I'll give them a virtual cookie. So, if it wasn't to girly that you had to skip it, tell me what you think. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just the written form of madness. Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain… lol, couldn't help myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

I could tell Rebekah was nervous so I inclined my head to her slightly and spoke in a low toned whisper.

"Don't freak out, you're the most fuckable woman here. You look damn perfect and they're all going to be so jealous that it isn't funny," I told her, "So smile and start walking down those stairs." She let out a light laugh that wandered into the crowd and I couldn't help joining as we made her way downstairs.

"You both look wonderful," Elijah said greeting us with a knowing smile and if I didn't know better I'd say that he heard everything I'd just said.

"You better believe it," Rebekah said unlinking her arm from mine. He chuckled.

"She's right, it's been quiet a day," I said with a false put upon tone, "We worked hard and we played even harder." He shook his head and eyed us both amused.

"I am not surprised," he said, "If I may, my lady."

"I'd be delighted," I replied the perfect image of ladylike. He kissed my hand and I linked my arm with his. "I think I see your date Bekah," I told her as Matt came in.

"Then I'll be seeing you later," she said making her way over. I watched her head held high as she made her way through the now crowded ballroom, people whispering at her body make-up.

"That's beautiful," Elijah murmured, momentarily shocked.

"I know, I'm surprised," I confessed, "Let's just not tell you sister that I can't even draw stick people well and we'll be right." We made our way around the room, stopping and talking to a range of people and drinking champagne. I stood alone waiting for Elijah to finish making his speech.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me. I smiled and stood stepped closer.

"Yes," I replied easily, moving through the steps like I'd known them all my life. I enjoyed the waltz, spinning around and around until I found the music had stopped. Neither of us had said a word and I felt as light as air.

"Mina?" Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, boyfriend's brother? I couldn't remember, asked me. I pretended not to hear him and we slipped outside.

"He gives me the creeps," I said deadpan, "And his brother."

"And there won't be a soul in this town that would rather spend time with my family and I than with them," he confided.

"Well there stupid then," I replied in the same tone of voice. I lent against him gently, I wasn't sure what this was, a date? Spending time with a friend? Either way I didn't mind and was happy to just go with it. He curled his arm around me.

"I have to go talk to Elena," he sighed, "My mother wishes to speak with her and I'm worried." I let my head rest gently against his chest.

"Alright, I think I'll go help Nik with his mission of love," I said quirkily. He chuckled and moved away seemingly reluctantly. I went and talked to Caroline and Nik, throwing in a few comments that made the blonde freeze and rush inside with guilt rather than actual contempt or anger.

"May I escort you inside love," he sighed, eyes trained in the direction Caroline had gone. When we went inside I found Elijah and stood close by, but not at an angle Elena could recognise.

Champagne was passed out, this time a pinkish colour that pulsed with something… not nice. They couldn't drink it. Suddenly I knew this accompanied by a feeling akin to a punch in the gut. I put down my glass and pretended to knock into Elijah, the contents of his glass spilling all over the floor.

"_Gomen nasai_," I said in Japanese so I could tell him something the people around me wouldn't understand, "_Something is wrong with the champagne, don't drink it._ Here, let me help you clean up. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that," he said sending a betrayed look at Elena who was so stunned, registering the fact that I was there that she hadn't spoken. I was busy being relieved that almost all the others had put down their glasses immediately. Untouched.

We walked out to the second story balcony and I sighed in relief when we made it up there without being stopped.

"What was wrong with the champagne?" he asked as if even if he knew that he needed to know whatever it was I knew, he really didn't want to ask.

"I don't know," I said in a furious voice, "But whatever it is it needed you to drink it and whatever it needed you to drink it for it wasn't good."

"So you think it was directed at us?" Nik asked as he came in and found us. Rebekah and Kol following with grim expressions.

"Logically, it can't be directed at everyone," I said thinking it through, "That's be ridiculous, and you are, as far as I know the only people in attendance that aren't… ordinary humans."

"Ordinary humans?" Kol asked with a small chuckle, "You can call us what we are, you know."

"She doesn't know, and she doesn't want to," Nik replied, "Call it another of her little quirks. I'm more worried about whatever you stopped us from drinking."

"Wait so she knows were not human but doesn't ask for specifics?" Kol continued in amazement, "That's impossible, there isn't a woman alive."

"You shouldn't have been able to hear what I was saying, but you did," I said to him, "I know this and I'm not asking."

"Why not?" Rebekah said surprised, "I thought you'd known, no wonder spending the day with me didn't make you nervous."

"You have enhanced senses, drink blood and can disappear in the blink of an eye," I said listing off the things that I'd noticed, "I'm sure I could figure it out if I tried, I just don't want to. Does it matter?"

"Yes," Esther had come to join our little congregation, Finn following out behind her.

"Not to me," I replied in a final voice.

* * *

**So, I actually have a clear plan in my head of what happens next. Isn't that rare? What did you think? Review and let me know. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thing's finally get more Sailor Moon-ish, yay! So enjoy and review so I know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The expression on her face was unreadable as my statement echoed in the silence. Her children filled her in about the champagne being magically toxic and I stood a little off to the side examining the moon.

"How did you know that something was wrong?" Finn asked and it came out a little accusingly. I turned slowly. Because I'm the reincarnation of an alien princess and daughter of Aphrodite so I know love, and that thing was radiating so much hatred that I could find it in the dark.

"It just… had an aura about it, something… not nice," I said trying to explain it properly.

"But how?" Esther pressed. I opened my mouth to answer when a beeping sound echoed through the silent pause in between question and response. My heart plummeted to my stomach, freezing a hole in the bottom of it. Wind rustled, blowing my hair outwards. I brought out the communicator and shut it off.

"I have to go," I murmured trying to hide the terror that was creeping across every inch of my skin. They looked at me startled.

"What?" Nik asked in surprised.

"I have a… family emergency," I said struggling to find the right words to convey my need to go help save the planet, "I need to leave."

"No," Esther said sharply, "We need to find out who is trying to harm my children." Except it sounded like she didn't mean it like that at all, because the hate felt like her. So despite my terror I shot her a shark's smile.

"Oh, they should pray that I never find out who they are," I said darkly.

"Why? I don't understand why your so attached we're monsters," Finn said and I could tell that he really believed when he was saying.

"No your really not," I replied empathetically, "I've seen yoma, and you and your family, you aren't it." He looked startled.

"That still doesn't say why you're so mad at this person," Kol commented with a happy smirk.

"There trying to hurt people I like, that is _not _a safe place to stand," I said in almost what could be called a light growl, "I talk later." I tried to move past the door but there was some sort of invisible barrier. I stepped back annoyed.

"You aren't going through that door until you've explained," Esther said. I just looked at her as if to say bitch please. My communicator beeped again and I struggled to keep my breathing even. Damn it I didn't have time for this crap. I walked over to the edge of the balcony in a huff.

"Fine," I said lightly spinning so the skirt of my dress flared up I was able to step over the railing, turning on the other foot to get over in one fluid movement. My dress shimmered like a rainbow.

"What are you doing?" Elijah demanded, eyes widening slightly.

"Look, basic factor of this thing," I said holding up my communicator, "Is if it goes off, something really, really bad is happening and I have to go. Your mother is being a mystical pain in my ass, so I'm climbing down your drain pipe."

"Excuse me?" Esther demanded.

"You're going to break your neck," Nik said faintly worried.

"Nah, I didn't last time and I haven't drank more than half a glass of bubbly," I said with a small leap over to the drainpipe. Rebekah made a small noise of protest along with the majority of her family. I started to climb down and my communicator beeped angrily at me again.

I didn't have time for this. Half way down I jumped twisting in mid air, my dress sprawling upwards in a gossamer see through circle, my shoes landing with a click on the cement. There were gasps from my observers.

"You're all a bunch of girls," I called upwards. Faintly I heard Rebekah speak from above.

"Elijah I want her as my sister, marry her now," she demanded in a quiet voice. I let out a slightly hysterical laugh, even if it didn't sound like it before disappearing into the shadows. Ducking into an alley I transformed and finally opened my communicator.

"_Venus, where were you_?" Sailor Moon demanded, the screen wobbling as if she were fighting while talking.

"I was at a party, had to climb down a drainpipe to get out," I explained, "What and where?" Mercury filled me in on the details and I leapt over buildings to get to the heart of the city. The junkyard they'd deserted me in was empty.

I could hear noise so I followed it, my pulse thrumming in my throat. The warehouse smelt like the contents of a fridge if it hadn't been touched in a year. Yoma crept out from nowhere and I felt like I was gonna be sick.

They looked like people. If people were dead, oozing slimy liquids and had pierced random bits of skin with whatever they could find. Fear rolled over my skin like fog and I threw a crescent beam at the nearest one. They grunted and stumbled before moving closer.

"Shit," I cussed breathlessly, backing up. There were a lot of these things and I didn't have any idea how to kill him. There was a sound of metal scraping concrete as my shoe nudged something behind me. I glanced down at the sharp piece of dirty metal.

One of them dived at me and ducked to the side. My breath caught in my lungs as I snatched up the large shard of metal and thrust it into his side. Panicked I kept stabbing him until it went through his head and it died.

Ok, now you have a weapon I reassured myself. Unfortunately now they all looked angry and about to swarm. Snapping into warrior mode I whipped out my love chain forcing them back, it sizzled through the air as I began to dispose of them.

_1 2 3, 1 2 3._ I counted in my head. Don't think; don't feel, just get the job done. They moaned and screamed. Warm blood coated my gloves and upper body. The last one finally fell as my makeshift weapon severed its head.

A flick of my wrist had my love chain encircling my waist and the jagged piece of metal holstered there. I wanted to freak out, but my morning ritual had me so used to waking up covered in blood that all I had to do was not look down.

Which of course meant that I did. The floor was littered with blood, body pieces and viscera, way more thorough and vicious than necessary. Later, I forced myself not to think of it, freak out later. A large bang from outside disrupted my thought process and I move to open the doors.

It was quiet again, and then a big mass of patchy fur a stale green colour attacked me. Claws raked down my leg leaving deep furrows already welling blood. It's catish mouth poise to bite me, I didn't think. I drew the shard of metal and stabbed it into its head.

It stared at me with it's red rimmed eyes for a moment before it disintegrated into dust, leaving the metal stabbed at least an inch into the cement. I looked up to see a wide-eyed Mars, hands still filled with fire. My back hit the floor with a dull thud and I exhaled shakily.

"Next time, not it on the zombies," I informed her.

* * *

**Zombies and what ever the animal/yoma thing was. Yes, this was all real time in my head and even I don't know what it is. Still deciding if she should go back to Elena's or the original mansion. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here finally comes the long promised romance.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"We should clean this place up," I said my stomach rolling and my leg burning in pain. Rei looked at the body parts and nodded. Together we stacked everything up in a big pile and she torched it.

"You are so heavy," Mars complained as we slipped back into the temple. Ami took one look at my leg and busted out the liquor.

"Absinthe," I requested, "I can't drink anything, but the claws on that thing were filthy." Disgust coloured my tone as I remembered the dirt caked paws. It was just unsanitary and… eww. Not to sound like a complete girl, but I didn't want to catch anything.

"They need stitching," Ami said cautiously.

"There are people that are going to want explanations about where I've been and stuff," I sighed, "But if I've been drinking things will get… complicated." As if they weren't already. Serena came to sit behind me while Ami poured the 90% alcohol on my wounds.

I bit my lip and tried not to make a noise and soon I had five neatly stitched claw marks down my right leg. I let out a shuddering breath and moved up from where I had partially collapsed on Serena.

"I didn't think she'd make it," Haruka said handing Lita money. I didn't feel bad that they'd betted on my pain. It was there way of coping. I stood and tried to walk. I hurt like a bitch but I'd be able to manage without being caught out.

"Why didn't you de-transform?" Setsuna asked me.

"I didn't want to get blood on my dress," I said dropping my transformation and letting my dress become revealed.

"I thought you said you were at a party?" Serena said in a soft voice, as they all looked me over and gushed about how pretty I looked.

"A ball is a party," I responded. It wasn't long until I left, much to the girl's disappointment. I'd changed into a pair of shorts, some black opaque stockings that were bought specifically to hide leg injuries and a top that covered the giant bruise on my shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Elijah asked me, causing me to dart up from where I was laying on the bed. I'd just avoided Elena and collapsed on the bed, Elijah must have been there the whole time.

"I needed to have a private conversation," I said in response. He looked at me as if he weren't exactly sure what he was seeing. I pulled my best reassuring smile and hung my dress in the wardrobe.

"You're bleeding," he said moving at super speed to stand in front of me. His arms rested on my shoulder and I fought the instinct to lash out. Instead I went perfectly still and he frowned even deeper.

"I know, girls tend to do that once a month," I said offhandedly.

"You're lying," Elijah said tiredly.

"I am," I admitted, maybe the truth would get him to leave it alone. I was so tired and his hands were warm on my arms. "Can we not talk about it?" I asked him softly.

"I'm worried about you," he said eyeing me wearily. Like that was going to spark some sort of negative reaction.

"It's not me I'm worried about," I responded truthfully, "The champagne was your mother's work." He stilled and I moved to pull him into a hug. Elijah squeezed me as tight as he dared and I was content to just stay there.

"I didn't want it to be her," he sighed, "I just wanted my family back. Was that really so much to ask?"

"No, it wasn't," I said letting him move back to stand looking out the window. The light of the sun creeping up into the sky lit up around him like a golden aura. He still wore his suit but the bowtie had gone, as had the jacket, his sleeves were rolled up and the first few button's had been undone. A thrill of desire ran up my spine.

"I wish you didn't have so many secrets," he said sadly as he came to where I was standing untangling my hair. Elijah's slim fingers moved to unpin my hair, the braids being undone carefully.

"And I wish I didn't have to keep them," I replied softly but swiftly, "Why does it bother you so much?" His eyes caught mine in the mirror for a moment, something dark in them before the sound of air rushes through my ears and I'm facing him.

With as much speed as he spun me, he leaned down until our foreheads pressed together. It was pure heat when his lips met mine. My eyes slid closed and I leaned into to the gentle kiss.

I threaded my hand into his hair while he held me press against his body and the other hand cradling my face. I let my mouth fall open. His tongue lapped at hotly at mine, thoroughly and possessively. My skin tingled and my chest filled with warmth, my lower stomach clenched.

The kiss turned almost brutally hard and I hummed in pleasure before he drew away, forehead still resting against mine.

"Lijah," I called softly, my eyes sliding open to meet his wanting ones. He pressed his lips to mine softly again before moving away. Confusion pierced the heady warmth I was lost in.

"I can't," he said in regret, "As long as you have so many secrets that you guard the way you do, I can only ever be your friend. No matter how much I wish otherwise and no matter how much I love you." The warmth suddenly turned cold and something in me shattered.

"We couldn't even try?" I asked in a defeated tone, I'd never felt anything like I had those few minutes before. I wanted to hold on to it and never let go.

"No," he said looking disappointed. I hated that, tears prickled in my eyes and I turned to the side so my hair could cover my face as they slowly made there way down my face. Unseen by him, because I was the one that couldn't give him what he needed.

"Will you stay tonight anyway?" I asked hopefully.

"Not tonight," he responded after a pause, "Goodbye Mina." I turned to tell him goodbye to but the window was open and nobody there.

As I watched the wind blow back the curtains I didn't notice that I had already sunk to the floor. Tears were steadily dripping down my face as I realised that I had found the thing that most girls only dream about, but I could never have it.

My leg burned and I felt my numerous bruises ache. Whatever Chaos had planned wasn't good. If those were his minions… I was cold, tired, hurting and scared. I was so, so, scared.

And the worst part was, I couldn't even fall asleep unless I wanted Elena to find out about my nightmares and their mess.

* * *

**A little cliché but I think it'll do. What do you think? Review me and let me know. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just an exercise in futility and boredom. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Funnily enough it wasn't Elena who found me like that. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting in that one spot, long enough for me to run out of tears at least but it was still morning. No, it wasn't Elena who found me. Kol came to sit just outside my window.

"Oh darling, what exactly happened between you and my brother last night?" he asked, causing my head to rise from the spot where I'd been staring.

"Kol?" I asked and I hated the weak way my voice was barely there. He still stayed outside the window. Shakily I stood and made my way over to him. "What are you doing here?" I continued.

"Big brother dearest came back from visiting you and flew into a rage," Kol said with a worried look hastily covered with a smirk, "Nik and Bekah are trying to get him to calm down and I thought that I'd come check on you and return your stuff."

"You were worried," I summarised. His expression changed into something strange and incomprehensible as if he didn't want to admit to it.

"I've never seen my brother like that," he said finally, "The rest of us, it isn't all that unusual, but never Elijah…. Now, seeing as I can't come in and you look like you need someone to talk to I think I'll continue the family tradition."

I could have lashed out at him. Kol was strong and fast but if I wanted to I could of gotten away. Seeing as I didn't believe that he'd hurt me or anything I let him pluck me out of my room and drop us down to the ground from my second story room. We drove in silence, at least two times over the legal speed limit. Pulling over on a deserted back road he turned off the car.

"Spill," he commanded fiddling with his phone for a moment, "What happened this morning?"

"Your brother kissed me and I was… really happy about it but he said that as long as I had so many secrets that I couldn't tell we'd have to stay friends," I explained heavily.

"And you mustn't feel for my brother very much because I'm assuming you kept them," Kol concluded. I looked at him and shook my head. I felt cold.

"Oh no, I love your brother," I said with absolute certainty, "I've never felt like I have in my life the way I do about Elijah." He looked at me incredulously.

"So why not tell him your secrets, if you love him so much?" he demanded and I let out a small laugh that sounded faintly hysterical.

"You don't understand," I said desperately, "I'm not afraid of you or your family even though you could all rip my throat out with you teeth. Even if you had any inclination too, I still wouldn't be afraid. So what does that tell you about what I fear?"

"Your scared," he noted leaning forward in surprise, "I didn't think it was physically possible for you to be scared."

"Yes," I said empathetically, "I am, because there are things in the world much, much worse than you. Nobody ever lives after finding out, because they can't stay out of it. Trust me."

"You're trying to keep us safe," he said flatly, before his tone turned amused, "Unless you have a white oak stake or a dagger covered in the ash of a white oak you can't kill us."

"And that doesn't reassure me," I shot back, "Me telling you about my secrets won't make anything better, it won't help you sleep better at night. They only cause pain and death, I want better for your family. So if that means if I have to give up…"

"You'll give up Elijah to stop him from feeling pain," Kol concluded, "Isn't that his decision?"

"Not this time, because none of you know what you are agreeing to," I said tiredly, "And by the time you do it's to late. Not all of us have the power to initiate take-backsies." He tried to understand, I could see it but I think that Kol honestly believed that there wasn't anything out there strong enough to be able to fight against his family with any hope of actually winning. Not anymore.

"You really wish things were different," he said sadly, "And you wont change your mind."

"I can't because the worst thing about my secrets, they aren't mine to decide when to keep," I answered. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I chanted internally.

"You have so much loyalty," Kol murmured before a determined look crossed his face, "My family and I are a thousand years old. We had a younger brother named Henrik and one night he was killed by werewolves." He told me everything, about vampires, his family, what Elena had gotten herself into, all of it.

"Is this supposed to make me feel guilty, because it's working," I sighed.

"No, but do you truly still think that there's anything capable of hurting us anymore?" he asked softly. I leant forwards and laughed. I couldn't help myself, I just laughed and laughed and laughed until tears streamed down my face. I sounded hysterical and crazy.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, still hunched over staring up into his baffled face, "I do." My hands were shaking and I forced them to steady themselves, wiping away at a few stray tears and steadying my breathing.

"What have you been seeing Miss Mina," he said in a strange voice.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I could tell you," I responded, "I should probably be getting back. Elena's due to go off her tree at me, seeing I was associating with you dangerous _creatures of the night_ and all."

He drove me back, parking out the front and letting me walk in. Kol acted like I hadn't gone into a melt down in his car or showed any of the weakness that I usually kept bottled up inside me. We made idle conversation and managed to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Where have you been?" Elena demanded as I shut the door.

"I was out last night and I got back late," I said with a shrug. I really didn't want to deal with this right now, but I guess that I have no choice.

"You went to the Mikaelson ball," she screeched. I looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Yes, there my friends and I was invited, along with half the town," I said in a flat voice, "Look I haven't had breakfast yet, can we do this later."

"No damn it, I've told you there dangerous, that they've hurt people," she said furious, "Why wont you listen to me?" I should have played dumb, or ignored her but I found the words slipping out without my consent.

"Because I just don't care," I replied, going upstairs and leaving her standing stunned in the entryway. Later, I was going to regret that but now I was just thankful that she'd shut up.

* * *

**Harsh but justified I think. After all it really hasn't been her night-morning-day? So review and keep me inspired to keep writing. Next up, Kol's tricks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or either Vampire Diaries or Sailor Moon, this is just a monster mash of awesome proportions.**

* * *

Chapter 20

I stumbled into the bathroom and slid off my stocking. My leg had healed enough that stitches weren't necessary anymore. I pulled the dental floss through my mostly healed skin, wiped away at the blood and pulled my stocking back up. It should be fine. I turned at the sound of my window opening. Elijah had sped in through the window and eyed the bloody dental floss half questioningly, half worried.

"Don't ask," I said in a voice that sounded way too much like pleading for my liking, he nodded standing there silently while I threw it away. "I didn't think I'd see you today," I admitted, happy to see him.

"My brother Kol likes to play tricks," he said softly, "He rang me and I heard every word of your conversation with him. You could have told me this last night."

"You could of stayed long enough to hear it," I countered. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes but he did have the grace to look away.

"I wont ask," he said after a moment, "But I can't be with you either." That cold feeling started creeping in on me and I struggled to breath.

"I'd give almost anything for things to be different, but it's probably safer like this," I responded. I felt freezing, surely I'd start shivering soon. "It's your choice, but I want to ask you for one thing first."

"What's that?" Elijah answered, his voice coming out deadly quiet.

"Kiss me one last time?" I replied and I couldn't believe how small my voice sounded. I barely finished my sentence before his lips were on mine and definitely wasn't cold now. His tongue thrust into my mouth as he grabbed my thighs and sat me on top the counter. I hummed in pleasure into his mouth. Hands ran roughly over my entire body and all I could do was wrap my legs around his waist and hold on tighter.

"You wouldn't have stopped me," he said stepping back after an immeasurable, to me, time. I shook my head and pondered about how to explain this best.

"People say love so easily, when there unsure or they don't really mean it," I explained, "I don't so when I say love, I mean it with everything in me because otherwise I wouldn't say it."

"I didn't think you realised that I care for you as such," Elijah responded, leaning against the opposite wall like he was scared what he'd do otherwise "And given your ability to pick out love I took it to mean that I was only a friend."

"Your right, I'm brilliant when it comes to relationships and feelings, unless it's my own," I admitted, "Then I can't see it coming and when you kissed me, it suddenly became so obvious like I hadn't even been paying attention." He nodded and we sat in my room, no more talk of our relationship, or rather non-existent one.

Esther was our main topic of discussion, what to do about her and if we should tell the others. In the end we decided to keep it to ourselves until we could come up with a plan. I hated the look on his face, as if slowly, little by little, he was loosing everything.

A week passed and we went about as we had before. Nobody from the Mikaelson house asked any questions, I knew what they were, some of the bloodiest parts of there history and there was still something that scared me more. I supposed that I lied, Nik… Nik lost his temper and tried to get the truth once.

"DAMN IT MINA, TELL ME WHAT YOUR SO AFRAID OF!" he demanded throwing the dinning room table into the wall. An anthromorphic personification of Chaos filled with evil wanting to come to this world and warp it into a fiery dark hell and all that goes with it. That was what I was afraid of. I couldn't even come up with the right worlds for it in my head.

I didn't speak a word though and he left cursing and raging.

"Is it really so bad?" Rebekah asked me softly. I nodded and then my communicator went off. "I know, you have to go," she said flatly. I didn't return for another week. I crawled into Elijah's bed cut and bruised, too tired to remember why I shouldn't do exactly what I was about to do as I felt him press a kiss to my temple.

"Sailor Moon, watch out," I cried, looking down at the ice. Vines broke out and surrounded me, pulling me into the dark hole. I shot a crescent beam at one of them before the vines hardened with ice.

"Venus," Sailor Moon called desperately. They stabbed right through me. Again. And again. And again. It hurt, it hurt so badly. A deep gasp filled my lungs, my last I remembered belatedly. Then I tilted upwards.

"Mina," Elijah called pulling off the blanket to reveal my bleeding body. I could feel my lungs flooding and I shivered. He bit his wrist and held in against my mouth. "Drink this, please," he said desperation shining out of his pores. I swallowed the red liquid. It didn't taste anything like blood at all. In fact it was good.

"Oh fuck," I cussed realising that he knew… he knew, how was I supposed to explain. I started to panic, going deadly still.

"What… was _that_?" he asked in a cold tone of voice.

"I shouldn't have gone to sleep, not after," I muttered, "I'm so stupid."

"And I'm a little confused," he interrupted strongly, "You were sleeping and then… it was as if something was killing you in your dreams."

"They can't do that usually, they can't hurt me," I whispered unsure exactly what I was admitting, "I usually just wake up covered in blood. It must be because I dreamed of that day." So I could be hurt if I dreamed a memory.

"What does that mean?" Elijah asked, I didn't answered and he grabbed me by the arms and shook me, "Mina." I dragged my gaze up to meet his, just realising that he was still here. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. My thought train speeding along and stopping me from realising that I'm supposed to shut up now.

"I dreamed of something that happened, so they could hurt me because it was real," I murmured. He sat in front of me and made sure I was looking in his eyes.

"It would have killed you," he said in a firm voice, "If I wasn't here you would have died."

"I did die," I said truthfully before I could stop myself, "It doesn't matter, the point is that I know not to sleep after."

"You're not going to tell me anything," he said as I rose and started cleaning up on autopilot. I shook my head, and he threw something. I stopped and stared at him, because that was so unlike him. "You've got to give me something Mina," he whispered when I'd gotten out of the shower.

"Alright," I said swiping my hair off my neck and stepping closer to him, "I can't give you my secrets, but I have something else you want."

"You'd trade your blood and your body for your secrets?" he asked and I shook my head, that wasn't it at all.

"You could have my body any time you wanted," I replied. My back hit a wall. I knew that he was tired of pretending that he didn't care like he did and teeth buried fiercely into my neck. This time it hurt and I knew it was supposed to. I shimmed up and wrapped my legs around him trying to get as close as possible. He pressed a possessive kiss to the side of my neck and shivered.

"You know after a thousand years I have acquired almost perfect control of myself," he said lips dragging up and down my throat, "Why is it you're so good at destroying?"

"Hmm," I hummed to content to figure out a proper answer. He froze and moved to look at me in the eyes, realisation over coming him.

"You _like _it when I bite you," he whispered entranced, "Both times you've just melted and clung as tightly as you can." I didn't say anything, so he leaned down to the still bleeding bite mark and slid his teeth back in. I let out a gasp of pleasure and my legs tightened around him compulsively.

"Maybe your right," I panted when he drew away, "But that doesn't seem to be and issue for you." He chuckled darkly; a hand ran down my cheek.

"Your right, and your not going to suffer alone anymore," Elijah promised, "I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help you." I glared back at him, he knew that I wanted him to have nothing to do with this and was going to wade into my mess as much as possible anyway.

We cleaned up the bed and the next night he came to my room and was lying in my bed, waiting for me. I went about stripping off my clothes to get into my pyjamas when he sped forward suddenly. My naked back hit the bed and my hand were held above my head.

"So you've finally made up your mind then?" I asked.

* * *

**Ooooh… what's going to happen next? Sorry dumb question it's kinda obvious what happens next but humour me anyway. What did you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you didn't figure it out last chapter, sex scene ahead. Enjoy or skip at your leisure. Reviews make me happy, they also keep me writing.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"It's really become very simple," he purred holding on to me with a tight grip, "I love you and I can't seem to stop. Everything else is just… collateral damage." It shouldn't have sounded sexy, but it did and I grabbed his tie and slammed his mouth down to meet mine.

The few clothes I was wearing were stripped off me in an animalistic manner and I shivered and tried to pull my hands free to touch him, but I couldn't summon the will to fight hard enough to win. One of his hands skimmed teasingly across my skin and I leaned up to suck on the patch of delicious skin in front of me.

He sped to a stand and pulled off his clothes, faster than the human eye would have been able to see. I wasn't human so I got a lovely view, before pouncing back on me. A hand slid to stroke between my legs, I gave a small whimper as bliss zinged through my veins.

"Please," I gasped, digging my nails into his ass, a soft moan followed and I knew that this time they'd be no waiting. A hand tossed one leg over his shoulder and I curled the other around his waist.

"My pleasure," he murmured against my lips. One second was all it took for him to be inside me. One moment I was empty the next I wasn't. There was a moment of pain, before I clenched down around him and rolled my hips. If I had opened my eyes I would have seen his confusion but the moment I move he started.

It wasn't the hard fast pace I was expecting, but agonisingly slow as he made sure to touch _everywhere_. I mewled and bit with blunt teeth, driving him to uncontrollable passion. His fangs buried themselves in my shoulder and I stilled, shock and liquid fire erupting through me and dragging him along after. I felt him shudder above me.

"You're a virgin," he said in disbelief as he drew out of me. I sighed in protest.

"Was a virgin," I corrected, "I think we've changed that, though I'm hoping we could be a little more thorough just in case." Elijah mouth latched on to mine for a moment, before he drew away.

"I can guarantee that I am nowhere near done with you," he promised darkly. We spent all day in that room, with sage burning so that we weren't overheard. By the end of it I was a bruised, bloody, bitten mess lying bonelessly on top of Elijah and he was cajoling me into drinking his blood.

"You want me to drink your blood for the same reason I want you to drink mine," I said shrewdly, "You like it." He shot me a shark's grin that had my breath catch and leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"Yes, I do," he breathed, biting into his wrist and held it against my mouth making me drink. I groaned, and swallowed it down eagerly. My bruises faded, the bite marks closed up and I pouted.

"I like having your bites," I admitted softly, as he prompted me to tell him what was wrong. A second later, his teeth had buried themselves high on the inside of my thigh.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we do have to get out of this bed sometime," Elijah sighed. I snuggled up next to him and my eyes fluttered tiredly. Together we fell asleep.

_I blinked and the world settled back into focus. I was sitting at a table, it was so low that we were sitting on the floor. I wore nothing but a sari made of sheer see-through white gaze like fabric. Shots were set out like high tea and an undisturbed bottle of what was essentially Mercian vodka sat in the centre._

"_What is this place?" Elijah asked from next to me, making me jump. I turned and stared at him. He was dressed in Calvin Cline sleep pants, or at least what passed for them if they were made of material so thin that it was almost non-existent._

"_This is a dream," I said as the girls all filed in around us, "You're in my dream." Shots were poured but none of them seemed to acknowledge that he was there, soon I couldn't acknowledge him either. _

"_To Amy, happy unofficial birthday," we cheered, it was like following a script. The same as it always was, but now Elijah was here too. Then it changed and the wet splattering sounds that I had come to know so well started. _

"_Mina," Elijah yelled, for the tenth time as I stared at him, "Mina, what is happening?" My mouth suddenly disengaged from the script and I could speak as I pleased._

"_Were about to wake up a bloody mess," I said truthfully. Darkness flickered as all the lights went out. I tripped into Elijah and grabbed his hand tightly. Warmth coated us and suddenly there was shocking light as stars exploded in the sky. Bit's falling from the heavens, flames leapt and I stared into Elijah's pale face as there was an eardrum shattering boom._

We both vaulted upwards, our hands locked together tightly. He looked to me with questioning eyes but the words didn't come and I was so lost in my routine that I'd gotten up and started to strip the bed.

"Mina," I fought the impulse to jump as he pulled me out of my reverie. Hands clasped tightly around my upper arms as if to reassure himself that I wasn't going anywhere. "What… you said you just wake up covered in blood," Elijah said recalling our last conversation, "Is this what you meant?"

"Yeah," I said softly, "I don't know… I don't know how you came to be in my dream. It's never happened before. I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"All what?" he asked, "Because I've never seen anywhere like that place in my thousand years of life and that was before everything went to…" He was scared. He didn't show it, and he didn't intend to I realised but Elijah was terrified.

"I wasn't ignoring you, you know," I said as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, "It was like I was in a movie or a play and I had to act out my part. Then something sort of… breaks the pattern and."

"And everything around you is massacred," he finished, "Do the stars usually explode?"

"No that's new as well," I said stepping into the shower. Elijah followed me in, and although we didn't say another word he couldn't stop running his hands over me, like he was making sure I was okay.

"I'm still not leaving," he said finally once we were dressed. The bed was made and the expression on his face could only be described as horror as he saw the backup sheets and pyjamas that I wore so nobody got suspicious.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said sadly. There we're photos of my friends lining the wall and I wondered why he didn't make the connection between them and the girls in our dream. Maybe it was the same magic that protected us from being recognised as Sailor Scouts in battles.

"I wish you weren't," he replied and I offered him a small smile.

"But you understand why I am now, don't you?" I said back. His eyes slide shut for a moment before he nodded. A soft kiss was pressed against my lips.

"I love you," he told me, murmuring the phrase into my hair.

"I love you too," I promised.

* * *

**So what did you think? I just wanted to say thank you to my two reviewers. One of you suggested that Damon or Klaus would be preferred. I do actually like Damon, but not for this story and Klaus and Mina…. Am I the only one seeing the entire planet burn every time they have an argument? Review me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is purely for my amusement, and yours. Yes reader, I do actually mean you so enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"_Have you happened to of seen my brother Sweetheart?"_ Klaus asked me the second I picked up the phone that had started to ring not ten minutes after Elijah left. I wanted to put all the ugliness of my dreams behind me so I smirked.

"I don't wish anymore," I replied and Nik burst out laughing. I could hear Rebekah on the other end demanding to know what was so funny and Klaus's answering of how maybe she'd get that new sister she wanted. Her happy squeal almost broke my eardrums from here.

"_Was it as good as you hoped?" _Nik pressed, and it didn't take a genius to see he was trying to make me uncomfortable. I just laughed it off, he was trying on the wrong girl.

"If genies and things jip you and you only get one wish instead of three, I only have one thing to say," I said leaving a dramatic pause, "Wish well spent…. But that isn't why you called, you're worried. Why?"

"_And why should I tell you, isn't it someone else's turn to keep secrets_?" he asked snidely before his tone changed, "_That history teacher your living with, he's got a nasty split personality that's a psychotic vampire hunter. He thinks that killing us is a way to solve everything to do with the vampire plague. Or so he put it before he fainted and turned back into Mr nice-guy._"

"Duh," I said "Think of it like dominoes, you and your siblings anchor the spell I'm guessing, so if you die you take down all vampires that come from you with you. That isn't a question, my question is how does a guy with no knowledge of magical theory know this?" My communicator beeped and I had to leave again.

This time we were moderately lucky. We fought the giant, clawed, thin yoma that was a strange gunmetal grey quickly and somewhere relatively abandoned. The only trace that any of us had ever been there in the first place was the three foot deep claw marks in the concrete, and the blood forcibly washed away by a deep submerge.

"Lucky bitch," Haruka grumbled as she stitched Ami's shoulder back together looking queasy. Usually it's my job but I was in the middle of having Lita rip my shoulder back into its socket.

"Yeah, of course I am," I muttered sarcastically. I'd rather be stitching Ami's shoulder. It didn't faze me. While it was quick and there were no civilian casualties we still took quiet a beating. I found myself wishing I would heal before I see Elijah again. I just didn't want him to freak out.

"You've been getting you GED online," Ami said in amongst the post-battle gossip, "Why would you be doing that if you going to school in America?" Oh boy, not good.

"Confession time I don't really go to school there. I'm supposed to but I skip. I can't handle being around my cousin and her absolute witch of a friend all day," I confessed, "There homophobes." It was quickly understood that I had no tolerance for people that can't mind their own business and stand in the way of love. It was also understood that I had to play nice with Elena no matter how much of a brat she was being.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena demanded when I got home, "I haven't seen you in almost two days." I wanted to snort with laughter. I'd been in the middle of two things, sex and war, and only one of those things had me actually leaving the house.

"Out," I said simply, much to my cousin's enragement. I stuck my juice down on the bench and made myself a sandwich. Either I was able to tune her out so well that I could hear her or Elena had actually shut up for once. I checked my phone as I chewed on my sandwich.

_Come over, boys suck. R._

Rebekah, I left grateful for the distraction that got me out of here. When I got to the Mikaelson mansion Rebekah was sitting out the front waiting for me. It was relatively hot so I knocked back the last of my juice.

"Hey Mina," Rebekah said cheerfully grabbing me into a hug. Something was wrong though and I wasn't focusing. My throat burnt and felt like it was closing up, dizziness overwhelmed me and I could breathe. My vision went funny and I looked down in horror to the now empty bottle I'd just drank out of. A powdery substance coated the bottom. Anaphylaxis.

I dimly felt Rebekah catch me before darkness overcame me. Elijah's shadowy form rushing through the door the last thing I saw.

I woke up in hell. Everything was too sharp and bright, a screeching noise filled my ears and my stomach rolled terribly. Nik sat on the bed with me, calling for Elijah the moment I woke up.

"Now love, you ok," he soothed, when Elijah came in and wrapped his arms around me. I shuddered at the contact, before tilting my head back and taking a deep breath. The nausea subsided.

"I don't feel right," I murmured pitifully.

"You… you died," Elijah said finally.

"Oh don't be so glum brother, she came back due to your extremely kinky vampire sex," Nik teased, "You're transitioning, and as soon as we get some good old human blood into you you'll be good as new. I'll go and fetch some shall I?" With that he left me with Elijah, who was running a soothing hand down my back.

"So I'm becoming a vampire now?" I asked softly, "I bet Elena's going to just love that."

"Well she did kill you, so it's technically her fault," he growled into my hair.

"Dibs telling her I got blood in my system through kinky sex," I said shivering again. My stomach felt like it was trying to claw its way out of my throat. Soon Nik was back followed by Kol, who was looking way too amused.

"Drink up darling," he said as Nik handed me the cup, "Then we can keep Elijah from being boring forever. I felt even more ill as I could smell the rust and coppery smell of blood. It filled the room, stretching to every corner.

"I don't want this," I said faintly, eyeing it, "Are you sure I'm supposed to drink it? I can't just… poke it with a stick or something."

"You didn't seem to mind blood when you were drinking big brother dearests blood last night," Kol teased, "That is after all how you're still breathing."

"S'different," I said before deciding to return his comment with one of my own, "I also happened to be sitting on a rather large distraction at the time." They froze before Kol burst out laughing and Nik choked on his whiskey.

"Just drink up my love," Elijah said but I could see him smirking proudly at his brothers in the mirror behind them. I tossed back the blood and the glass was set down on the bedside table. Five seconds later I tore myself out of Elijah's arms and bolted to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the sink I heaved up blood and black goo. It burnt my throat like acid, tears poured down my face and I felt someone help me to stay standing. Finally I stopped and I leant back, feeling normal if not a little shaky.

"I don't think vampirism agrees with me," I groaned.

* * *

**So, who saw that one coming? I don't think I've seen another fanfiction ever where they barf up vampirism. So review me and tell me, anyone disappointed that Mina isn't a vampire?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also I promise that I wrote the first line before checking my reviews, I swear. Thank you to my three reviewers, who did all lots and lots. I give you all virtual cookies and quick updates.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"You just barfed up vampirism," Kol said looking at me in shock.

"Could you be anymore gross," I huffed, before rinsing out my mouth.

"Do you have any idea how that happened?" Nik asked, to be honest I was expecting Elijah to have more questions but he seemed content to hold me and reassure me. "Any idea at all?" he pressed. I'm an alien princess, my mother was a goddess and one day I'll be no less.

"Not even a little," I replied, when we went downstairs Caroline was waiting for us. She looked nervous and like she was stressing about something.

"Are you okay?" she asked pulling me into a hug, "I know all this vampire stuff is really stressful to go through in the beginning but I'll help you anyway that I can."

"It didn't work," Nik interrupted her, "She didn't turn, yet here she is still alive. Discuss." That bought a heated debate but the one thing I could think of was…

"Can we not tell Elena?" I asked, "I don't want her or her groupies to realise that I'm different, or even that I know about vampires at all. Right now she can't give me any solid reasons for bossing me around like she does, because she thinks that I don't know. I do know, I just don't care."

It took some convincing but Caroline finally agree to keep her mouth shut and I sagged in relief, Caroline however posed a very good question.

"What are we going to tell Elena, if she thinks it worked then she'll drug you again," Caroline said, "And we can't tell her that she killed you. Not without letting on that you know."

"No, they can tell her that she killed me," I said indicating to the originals, "I will tell her that she almost killed me and should be glad that I have an EPI pen." So without further ado we I was driven home by Elijah and stared at the house murderously.

SLAP, before I was full conscious of what was happening Elena was on the floor holding a hand to her cheek and staring at me in confusion. Almost as if she couldn't work out what she'd done.

"Hey," Damon yelled moving forwards but a threatening look from Elijah had him stop a metre from me. I glared at him.

"You stupid bitch, you almost killed me," I yelled at her. She looked horrified.

"I didn't mean to, it was just to make you sleep," she protested scrambling to her feet, "You weren't listening, there dangerous and you have to stay away from them."

"I can't take pills, I'm anaphylactic," I fumed, "If I hadn't been outside of Elijah's place I would be dead right now." She looked like something had suddenly strengthened her resolve.

"And how did they save you?" she asked ferociously.

"They stabbed me with my EPI pen," I growled, "It's not like there some magic cure that will make everything all better." I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I just couldn't help but shove in that little dig. "I'm not staying in this house with you," I said before storming upstairs.

It was really easy to overhear the conversation about how, yeah she actually did kill me and I would be staying with them, as there entire family offered to get me out of this abusive environment. I shoved everything in my subspace pocket and came back downstairs.

"Mina, Mina," Elena called grabbing my arm, "You can't go there. It's dangerous." I pulled my arm free and walked out the door, without saying another word. To scared of what would come out of my mouth if I did. Elijah pulled over fifteen minutes away from his house. The seat belt was off and the next thing I know I was pulled into his lap.

"Do you intend to make a habit of scaring me to death?" he asked with his lips at my throat.

"You're immortal," I said kissing him tenderly, "It won't kill you."

"I want you to drink my blood every day, just in case," he murmured against my lips, "So I know that you're safe." I seriously thought about it. The spell on his blood could heal me like I was anyone else but it wasn't meant for non-humans, today proved it.

"And what if I said no?" I asked him, truly curious to what he'd say.

"Then we couldn't have _'kinky vampire sex'_ anymore," he said regretfully, "I won't leave you in that state." He sounded genuinely apologetic and I groaned lightly.

"Fine," I pouted, "Two conditions. One, only during sex and two, I want to be able to keep a souvenir bite." It was his turn to let out a light moan, his hands sliding up under my shirt and holding my waist tightly.

"You know that the other would have healed by now," he said in a husky voice, "I had better do something about that." I chuckled throatily.

"Yes, you had better," I whispered, before I knew it my shirt had been unbuttoned and my bra pushed up. He mouthed wet open mouth kisses along my breast, before sharp fangs buried into the side of my left one. I let out an uninhibited gasp and wrapped my hands in his hair cradling him to me.

I started rocking against his lap when a knock on the window had us reluctantly moving apart.

**(And that's all for now folks… just kidding.)**

"Kol," I said shaking my head and winding down the window, "What do you want? We're busy?"

"I see you two are having fun, nice tits darling," he said laughing while Elijah pulled my shirt closed so he couldn't see and fixed my bra.

"Kol," he growled at him, which of course only had him laughing harder.

"Mina didn't seem to mind me looking," he retorted.

"That's because I'm thinking that if you haven't seen a girls boobs in your thousand years of life then you can call it charity," I said shrugging it off, with a smile. He chuckled and then a serious look came over his face.

"I came to talk about mother, I… I'm worried about her intentions," he said guardedly, "And I knew if anyone else would have noticed something that it would have been you Elijah."

"Get in," Elijah ordered softly. Kol sped around the car and got into the passenger side, I rearranged myself on Elijah's lap so we could both talk to him. "I believe that she means to kill us, the champagne at the ball was her work, a vampire hunter being created in the lapses of a man who has vampire friends? I believe it to be her as well."

"Then what do we do about it," Kol said frustrated, "I think that Finn's helping her, but it's like… it's like he isn't sure about it anymore."

"Then leave Finn to me," I said with a smile, "I can handle that."

"What can you do?" Kol asked eagerly before Elijah had the chance to.

"I can talk to him, if a few sentence caused him to doubt, then imagine what would happen if I were actually trying?" I asked them. They nodded and we headed back to the mansion, it was silently agreed that we would see how this went first, before we talked about what to do about Esther.

"Hey Finn," I said shutting the door of the study he was standing in.

"Hello," he replied politely.

"We need to talk," I told him, before moving a supernatural speed and snapping his neck. He fell to the floor and I sighed. It was nice to know that there is some benefit to being a sailor scout, even in civilian form. Grasping his arm tightly I took him to Japan.

* * *

**So what did you think? There's a massive heat wave in South Australia at 43 degrees Celsius and yet review still have me reforming out of my puddle to keep on writing. Review and keep me motivated. Next chapter Mina becomes a giant liar. Was this a soon enough update?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just to keep myself amused, while I wait out this stupid 43 degree day. It's never going to end. Pout. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 24

I took us to the front steps of the temple, it was so late at night that the sun could come up in a couple of hours or so. Finn took a deep breath and shot up, looking at me in contempt. We both sat at the top of the temple stairs.

"You snapped my neck," he accused, "How did you do that, and where are we?"

"I didn't snap your neck," I said beginning my montage of lies, "You were standing there and then your head twisted sideways and you were lying on the floor. Really, look at me. How the hell would I have been able to snap your neck?"

"Then where are we?" he asked again seeming to buy it. Which was good because I wasn't going to skimp on helping him, even if I had to lie about how I did it.

"I touched you and you… I don't know, sucked me into your head," I said making it up on the spot trying to sound vague and clueless, "It's was dark, cold and I'm relatively sure that it was that coffin that you spent most of your life inside of."

"So what's this place then," he pressed.

"I freaked out, wanted to be somewhere not… incredibly creepy," I said with a shrug, "Ended up here, in my favourite place in the world. Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple, in Japan."

"So this is Japan then," he said looking at it wistfully and that was when I got it. He wanted to see the world. He just believed that he didn't deserve to.

"Yeah, you could come here for real," I said nudging him with my shoulder, "Provided you don't commit suicide and wipe out the whole vampire species with your mother."

"You know," he said softly.

"I know," I confirmed, "Why would you want to give up all this? You have eternity, family and the entire world. So why?"

"Because we are monsters," he replied.

"Aren't we all," I retorted softly with a small chuckle, "I'm still calling bullshit though, because you aren't sure and if you're going to go through with this you better be damn sure."

"And if I decide that it's what I want, then what?" he asked, "What if I want still want to kill us all? Would you just let that happened?"

"I'm in love with Elijah, Nik and Kol are my friends, I adore Rebekah and I want to be your friend to," I said honestly, "But if you try to kill them, I'll stop you. I don't care how or what it takes to do it but I wouldn't let you go through with it. Not just for them, but for you to. You deserve better than this." His shoulders shook and a tears began to drip down his face. Without a thought I raised myself to my knees and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered fervently, "I don't want to die. I don't want them to die either, but we've done so much wrong."

"Why because your mother said so, that woman cannot go around naming sins when she's committed plenty of her own," I hissed fiercely, "She's not a god, so she should stop acting like one." He let out a broken little chuckle and pulled away, sitting back on the steps.

"We are still monsters though," he said convinced.

"No, hey remember? I've seen monsters, you and your family are not it," I reassured him. He let out another laugh, this one worried me.

"What could you have possibly seen that is worse than us?" he demanded. I was about to answer when fire exploded at the bottom of the steps and a sound that sent chills racing down my spine rang through the air. Half way between scream and a jungle cat. Car alarms went off and I knew I was screwed.

"Alright confession time, I lied," I said hurriedly as my communicator went off, "No this isn't all in your head and yes. I did snap your neck and use magic to drag you half way around the world. Sorry about that."

"You did what?" he exclaimed, "And what is that?"

"You remember that how you wanted to know what I'd seen that made you and your family not monsters, well now you know," I said in a bubbly voice, trying to remain calm. A car exploded and knocked it on its back.

"This is your secret?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"No, my secret is that I'm a reincarnation of an alien princess superhero that fight's yoma two to five times a week, whenever there's a new baddie trying to take over and or destroy the planet – forward slash universe," I said freaking out, "That is my secret." Mars had come running down the stairs.

"I don't believe it," he muttered watching carnage get wrought.

"_Mina, we've got to go," _she said in Japanese eying me, having heard my outburst. I nodded and pulled out my transformation pen.

"Venus Crystal power," I murmured. Light flowed off me and poor Finn looked like he was about to have a heart attack, if vampires even got heart attacks. I checked my watch so I'd know how much time would pass and went to walk down the stairs.

"Elijah would have my head if I let you walk into that," he said grasping my arms as I went to walk down the stairs. I shook my head.

"That's just a little one, they'll be others rampaging through the city soon," I said truthfully, "So you just might not want to tell him. Stay here." He protested that I couldn't possibly fight that but when I snapped off a crescent beam that turned the yoma to dust he shut up.

It didn't stop him from quietly following me around the city to deal with threat after threat. Eventually he sat on the stairs out front of the temple again, this lost look in his eyes coupled with fear. Fear of the truth. I never wanted to see that look in their eyes, in any of their eyes.

Artemis stood a little way away waiting for my signal. Out of hearing distance, because he knew that whatever I was saying was not for him to hear. I had told the girls that I was trying to talk some sense into him, about what I didn't say, and that I had him successfully convinced that this whole thing was a dream, before the attack.

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him, "I never meant for you to see that, but it's going to be fine, you won't remember any of it." He looked horrified, a hand shot out to clasp my wrist tightly.

"No," he said desperately, believing that if I said I could take away his memories then I could, "Don't take the truth away from me."

"What truth about this could you possibly want?" I asked confused, "What could truth could you possibly want to remember?"

"That every time my family worries because that thing has gone off, that you're saving the planet," he retorted before his voice turned truly desperate, "That there are monsters in this world and they. Aren't. Us."

"You'll always know that there are real monsters in the world," I promised, "Even when you don't remember it, it buries deep into your bones and I promise you that you'll know but you have known enough pain and I won't leave you with more." Artemis's had clasps tight over his eyes and glows golden. I watched as he slumped backwards.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Artemis asked and I looked at the man who had essentially been my father since I was twelve and told him the truth.

"Not even a little bit," I said smiling, before returning to the empty study. Not a moment too soon, the door creaked open and Rebekah gasped.

"What happened?" she asked frantically seeing us both on the floor.

"Something… something snapped his neck, I didn't see," I lied, "And then I touched him to make sure that he was okay and…"

"And somehow I pulled her inside my head," Finn finished waking up. I wasn't sure if he would remember or not but it quickly became apparent that it worked. There was no fear in his eyes anymore.

* * *

**So? Any good? I beat none of you saw that coming, I wanted to test drive her being busted as it were. Review and tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all for our mutual enjoyment so don't sue.**

* * *

Chapter 25

It wasn't fair. Not to Finn and not of me but he couldn't remember what he saw, he just couldn't. He confessed to Elijah and Kol and joined the team of pro-life. To live, to love, to be a part of his family again. Apparently I was vampire Prozac. At least there was that to be happy about. It was on this note that real life kicked in and I found myself tied to a chair in the school.

"You will help me destroy them," Alaric Saltzman raved, the psycho vampire hunter facet of his personality shining through at this particular moment. An idea sprung into my mind with all the force of a hurricane. "You will bring the destruction of the original vampires," he said, "When they chase you they die. Love truly is a weakness." Asshole.

"Vampires," I exclaimed with false alarm, "You need to untie me now."

"And why would I do that?" he sneered coldly, "You're bait."

"Because you said there are freaking vampires coming here," I said struggling against the ropes, "Untie me and give me one of those." He mulled over it for a few seconds unsure.

"You live with them, why would you be against them so badly?" he question's a knife at my throat. The idea of the next sentence coming out of my mouth made me feel ill but I said it anyway.

"That was before I knew they were murderous bloodsucking freaks," I protested. He seemed to realise that the only way he was going to get all of them was with my help so he let me out and handed me some of what I assumed was vervain.

SLAM! The metre long wooden ruler broke against his temple and snapped in half. Blood trickled down the side of his head and he didn't get up. A wide smile spread across my face as the half of the ruler made a clunk as I tossed it onto the desk.

"And that's how it's done," I murmured, spinning about to face the group of people standing behind me. They looked at me in surprise, rather Elena and her boys looked at me in surprise. There was no other word than pride to describe the look on Elijah's face.

"Mina, are you okay?" Elena asked before leaning to stare around me at the unconscious figure on the floor. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"Cognitive recalibration," I answered swiftly. That was met with a resounding, huh?

"She hit him really hard in the head," Kol explained leaning forward in a whisper. I stifled a giggle, before the teacher let out a groan and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head, bring his fingers away when they became sticky with blood. I felt bad for the poor guy, it wasn't like it was him, him trying to destroy my shiny new… insert group collective adjective here…. Yeah I'd think about that one later.

"You kidnapped me, tied me to a chair and raved about how I was going to help you rid the world of vampires," I said idly, "Just promise me that you'll stop skipping you're meds, and I won't press charges." The look on the people surrounding me had on their faces was hysterical.

"It… it's real," Elena said, seeing a chance to drag me away from the _'enemy'_ "Vampires, witches, werewolves… the supernatural exists."

"How long have you been having those delusions Elena?" I asked her, "Because you know they got medication for that." With that I turned to leave with the others but her voice rang out and stopped me.

"I'm not delusional, it's true. I swear," she cried. I broke of her impassioned plea.

"You know I'd be thinking really carefully about what you convince me of," I said in an emotionless voice, "Because supposing that all the bullshit he said about the supernatural being real is true, then it means that the only person to hurt me to the point of almost death, or at all really, is the only one that's human."

She had no come back to that and we left while she stood there with her mouth open, like a fish out of water. Of course the second that there vampire hearing was a non-issue we all burst into laughter. Rebekah and I clung to each other trying to remain upright.

"Terrifically done," Kol praised with a sharks smile, "Brother, you must tell me where I can find myself on of these for myself." He indicated to me with a smirk. Everyone was too busy celebrating Elena being taken down a peg to notice the stone look on Esther's face.

"Your mother is pissed that nothing happened," I said quietly to Elijah when we were in bed that night. He sighed and buried his face in my hair.

"I hadn't noticed," he mumbled, sounding heartbreakingly resigned.

"I did," I replied simply, letting him know that he didn't have to catch everything. I get whatever he missed. He didn't reply but I knew he was appreciative. We were so tired that we both fell straight asleep.

_The earth hung in the air again and I knew that I was screwed if I couldn't convince him that I had no idea what was happening. He stared up in wonder, but the scene had started and when he turned to me I couldn't answer._

"_What made you so sure that were worth it?" I asked Serena… not Serena, Princess Serenity but they were always the same person. "You're our princess, aren't we supposed to protect you?" I continued. She stepped delicately out of the shadows. Her slivery white dress was dotted with the earthy browns and dark crimson's of blood._

"_I am you princess," she acknowledged finally, coming to stand beside me, "And that makes you girls mine to protect, you will always be worth it." _

"_Really because I just thought that you wanted to get rid of that dress because it's hideous," I teased. She scoffed and splashed water from the fountain at me. I sloshed some back and she let out a high-pitched shriek. The sky darkened and I knew what was coming next. Death, only death._

_Lighting struck the tree and suddenly I had control over my own body again. There was a blur as the world around me tilted. Fire sprang from the tree to the gardens. The sound of blades being drawn filled my ears with their soft metallic shrieks. _

"_You truly were not kidding about this happening every night where you?" Elijah asked horrified._

"_Do I really even have to answer that," I said as the manic laughter came closer. I felt warm and sticky, my heart almost bursting in my chest. It was pitch black except where the lightning rained down around us. Fire burnt white hot but it didn't illuminate the space around us as it should of. _

_The cackling stoped and I felt a breath of wind float past my ear. Almost as if someone were breathing and it wasn't Elijah. I swung round, letting go of Elijah's hand as grabbed it by the throat. Pressing it to the ground and throwing myself on top of it to keep it there. A feral screech echo in my ears but I ignored it. The lightning stopped, the fires burnt out, the sky lightened revealing blood seeping into the ground and bodies disappearing. Everything went as it should be._

"_I wonder who she is?" Elijah asked fascinatedly as a woman, because it was a woman, struggled beneath me. She had short black hair that was spiked up at the back and fell over her hawkish shaped eyes that were a rusted almond colour. Bronze skin covered by skimpy dirt and blood covered clothing, white tattoo's swirled over her forearms like cuffs._

"_Oh, that's something that both of us would like to know," I said darkly as she stared up at us, pride and defiance bright in her abnormal eyes._

"_I am Discord," she hissed, baby fangs more like an animals than a vampires snapped upwards, "Have you been liking your dreams? We play so well. Again and again. Again and again." She sung the last to sentences._

"_No," I said finally, "You're not Discord. No golden apples, nor do you look like her. You're not a deity or a god child. Nothing I have to worry about certainly. Discord is Eris and you're no Eris." _

"_When I was done making you all broke like," she whispered with fury making her eyed glow, "I was going to play with your little friends to. Rip all those pretty lives inside out, till they wake up screaming in all that blood." With that she threw me going to run, but Elijah caught her arm in a tight grip._

"_Please stay," he said with a polite smile. She shrieked and swung her clawed fingers at him. He dodged and I could see that she was going to get free. In my hand I found the sliver crystal sword that had been mine it this time. I didn't think. There was the sound of rushing wind and she fell to the floor in multiple pieces. _

"_Where did you get that?" Elijah queried. _

"_It's my dream," I answered simply, "Time to wake up."_

* * *

**So, there's some humour, some drama, some conflict what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update, I was sick. Still am actually, there were doctors and blood tests, ewe needles. Hope it was worth the wait. Review and tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just a way to pass the time while I'm bedridden… and not in a good way. LOL, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26

We both woke up, shooting upwards almost comically. I looked down, other than light spattering's and ash, we were clean. We should have been covered in blood but we weren't, maybe it was over?

"When have you ever met the goddess of discord?" Elijah asked after deciding which of the many questions I might answer. I struggled for a moment to find an answer that was honest while not sounding so at all. I couldn't exactly say that we were related could I?

"Not in this life time," I replied, "I was trying to psych her out. On a more important note, shower with me?" I sent him a flirtatious look that had me pinned to the shower wall at vamp speed, still wearing my clothes.

"Cheater," he murmured against my lips while water pour over us. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground against him.

"I think you love it," I whispered millimetres away from his mouth. I let out a content hum when he proceeded to kiss me brutally.

"I think I do," he returned.

Our relationship for the first month, was perfect. For its circumstances anyway. You know, my inability to share my secrets, his psychotically genocidal mother, chaos, my dream sharing – the nightmares had stopped after Discord (and I really hesitate to call the pretender that, those golden apples are nasty.)

All too soon Esther got sick of being sneaky and had accidently outed herself to Rebekah and Niklaus. Possessing Rebekah to try and get them all to drink something, and it worked. A binding spell, to bind them all together and if one goes, all go.

"Do we really mean nothing to you?" Rebekah cried as I held her.

"You are not my children, not anymore," she screeched back, "You are abominations.

"But you made us," Nik thundered, "You did this to us." She sneered and used magic to disappear. _Hera goddess of family hear my prayer, this woman plays god and turns her back on her children. A dead heretic and faithless, offer her no aid._ May the gods punish her for this.

It was strange but in my first life I prayed to gods frequently and when I was reincarnated into a priestess for my mother's temple the first time (I think) around I learnt them all again. There is someone listening, there is someone always listening.

"Wait so, initially you were on mother's side but Mina talked you out of it," Nik said in disbelief while Finn nodded, "And how did you manage to do that?"

"I'm vampire Prozac," I said with excessive pep before stating in a normal voice, "When Finn pulled me into his mind it was scary, depressing and box shaped. I freaked we wound up in one of my memories. Be a dear and take him to Japan sometime this century."

"What are we going to do about mother?" Rebekah asked finally. I knew what my answer was, even if I didn't say anything. I was going to kill her. That night I joined Niklaus and Kol out for drinks at grill.

"Oh great it's you," Caroline said scathingly. As she walked off I leaned over to Nik.

"You realise she wants you to follow her right?" I asked in a hushed whisper. He grinned and loped off after her. I followed after Kol, panic flooding my system I threw myself in front of him. A light scream tore from my throat as the stake drove into my stomach. I staggered back against Kol and pulled it out. I handed it to him and glared at Damon who stood there is shock.

"You bastards and you're vampire delusions," I panted bringing a hand to stanch the bleeding, "Its official, anything affiliated with Elena is psycho."

"Mina darling," Kol said worried, wrapping an arm my waist, "Stay with me, its okay."

"MINA," Nik yelled, "What have you done?"

"She jumped in the way," Damon protested. I pulled out of Kol's grip and slapped Damon in the face, a bloody handprint adorning his face. His head snapped back and I glared at him.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Stay away from me, stay away from the people I care about," I growled at him, staggering off with one arm around Nik and another around Kol. "Tell me we have tequila at home?" I asked hopefully. A dagger went through Kol's heart, in a rage I ripped it out and shoved it into Stefan's head.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Kol gasped as I stumbled, causing Nik to swing me up into his arms and speed us back to the mansion. Elijah pulled me out of Nik's arms and demanded to know what happened.

"They were going to stab Kol with this, I stepped in front," I answered holding up the white oak stake. I moved the towel that I was using to stanch the bleeding.

"I'll kill them," he growled. Kol filled them in on what I did to them, and I pulled a bottle of tequila from behind the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rebekah demanded.

"I'm going to need a needle, dental floss, a bowel of boiling water and some bandages," I said stripping off my shirt.

"What for?" Finn asked, "Vampire blood heals."

"And I want to be oblivious, so if I heal up like nothing's happened game over, I said dabbing away at the blood flow.

"You stabbed Stefan Salvatore in the head with a dagger, I doubt that you can claim innocence love," Nik said chuckling.

"But I was delirious with blood loss and there not going to want me to ask them why they were trying to stab Kol with a pointy stick," I answered, downing a large mouthful of tequila. They watched as I drank and rinsed out the wound with alcohol and hot water. Stitching up the hole in my stomach after checking for internal injuries.

"It looks like you've done this a lot?" Kol asked seriously, "When you were stabbed, it was like you were almost used to it." Ah fuck, how do I explain this?

"I'm accident prone and stubborn," I answered, "Not to mention I have two friends studying to be doctor's so I avoid hospitals on principle." They looked sceptic for a moment before they realised that I wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Looking back on this, I've just realised something," Finn said quietly.

"What's that?" I asked tiredly, pain and alcohol taking its toll on me.

"You're a really, really good liar," he said shrewdly, "Is there anything about you that we should believe?" They had to ask the really hard questions, didn't they?

"Yes. You should believe that I only ever want the best for you all," I said seriously, "So, on that note we're probably going to have to kill your mother." There mouth's hung open and I wanted to sigh, there we go. Everything back to normal again.

* * *

**So was that any good. I'm sorry for those who wanted Mina's secret identity out and about anytime soon, she's not going to tell. Oh, and I have big plans for Miss Elena Gilbert, she does a bad thing. So thoughts? Review and let me know.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just the musings of a bored mind cursed with iron deficient exhaustion. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Wait, I'm sorry could you just repeat that because I swore you just said something about killing our mother," Rebekah said quietly. I blew out a breath that I'd been holding in as soon as the ear splitting silence began.

"Tomorrows the full moon," I said trying to think logically, "And she still needed one of you to sacrifice, they probably knew that stake wasn't going to hit you. It was a distraction then, and if they daggered you then Nik would be the only one still standing and they probably had someone on standby to nab someone else in case he came back."

"That is… really quiet diabolical, and a little out of there intelligence scope," Elijah said softly, "I doubt they thought anything past Caroline distracting Niklaus."

"Wait, if you knew that I wasn't going to get hurt then why exactly did you stand in front of me then darling?" Kol asked whirling around to face me with vampire speed.

"Because you're my friend and they were trying to stab you with the pointy stick of death," I said holding the blood stick by the point with two fingers, "It's a white oak stake, isn't it?"

"Yes," Nik said glaring at the thing. I immediately started to plan in my head, these had to go. They had to go now, all I had to do was get to them and that was all too easy. It all depended on Elena, which meant it would be easy to convince her because she'd want to make up for almost killing me.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?" Elijah asked me with amusement colouring his voice. There were five daggers and five stakes, all I had to do was get them.

"I have a plan, just a little thing to cripple Elena's groupies," I said with a wide smile, "I'll tell you tomorrow if it works." They groaned and started protesting. "Look, it'd work much better if you were completely oblivious but that isn't fair to you," I said holding up my bloody hands, "Call it a compromise."

"You're not going to kill our mother are you?" Finn asked eying me shrewdly.

"No but short of these, there is nothing else capable of killing you, right?" I asked, "So it doesn't matter how long it takes to get you unbound, so long as they don't have anything to kill you with."

"I'll help," a voice came from the doorway. Caroline.

"No offense love, if I don't quite believe you," Nik scoffed, covering real hurt with false bravado.

"I had no idea, they told me that they just wanted to trick information out of you to see if you knew anything about when they're going to try to kill you," she returned in a panicked voice, "And after they… they're crazy. Okay."

"What do you mean crazy?" Elijah asked sharply.

"Elena's psychotic, she was upset that Damon stabbed you but… it was all about her," Caroline said in a rush, "They don't care who gets in the way or why. Stefan's whole undead existence now revolves around killing Klaus, Damon wants what Elena wants, which is your deaths and Bonnie…. Bonnie I keep catching her looking at anyone not human or witch like my mom looks at me whenever she remembers that I'm not human."

"And what's that like?" I asked moving forwards.

"Like she wants to stab me in the chest with a pointy stick," she whispered, "And I keep trying to figure out where the people I grew up with went but there just gone, and this isn't me. I won't let me be like them."

Nik watched hopefully while in a fit of desperation she filled a glass with a bit of her blood and handed it to him. When it was declared that she was Vervain free they compelled her to tell the truth. He asked her when he'd finished interrogating her if she wanted to go home, even as she said no she glared at him.

The next morning I kissed Elijah goodbye, something which took several minutes got into Caroline's car and we drove over to the boarding house. Ten minutes away I walked as she went to the grill.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon snarked. I shivered and thought of the most horrifying things that I could. Rebekah had given me a crash course in crying on command, after I promised the boys to only use my new found powers for good.

"You were right, there vampires," I sobbed, "Oh god, they were so angry." Elena came and comforted me, twisting everything so she looked like the victim and when they were convinced about my willingness to destroy those that wanted to kill me, complete with vampire compulsion that didn't work on me anyway and they tried to make me forget.

"Now they're the original vampires, so they can only be killed by a white oak stake to the heart or be put down with a dagger," Stefan said eyeing me like I was a tool to be used. I hated him, I really did.

"But do we have any of things, they still have the one that your brother stabbed me with yesterday," I said causing Elena to glare at Damon and fuss over me. I stifled the impulse to shove her away.

"Right here," they said showing me the bag. Half an hour later I was gone, all of the white oak stakes and daggers in my possession. They radiated a cold hatred that I had come to associate with Esther. Deep in the forest I dug a hole and glanced around nervously. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to transform.

I let power flow into my hands, focusing all the love I felt for my… new family and I supposed that there wasn't another word for them, and pushed it into an attack, hurling a love and beauty shock at it. The daggers melted into a pool of liquid and ash mixed with the soil. I dug the dirt through it and moved a log over the top of the disturbed earth.

"You… you destroyed them," a voice said in disbelief, "One minute they were fine and then you…"

"Rebekah you can't tell about what you saw," I said frantically catching her arm in my own, "Please. You have no idea the kind of trouble it could bring."

"You just destroyed the only weapons on earth that can harm my family and I," she whispered, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, "I give you my word, I won't say anything to anyone. What are you, a witch or something?"

"I'm just… something, okay?" I said blowing out a breathe, "Let's go home." The next day my phone rang, voicemail filling up with the furious messages of Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. I ignored them and smiled to Rebekah when she caught my eye.

"I'll take that to mean that it worked," Elijah said, planting open mouthed kisses down my neck. I shivered and hummed in accent.

"My god, get a room you two," Kol said before taking a seat and smirking, "Or don't, it's a free country." I was about to retort but my communicator beeped.

"I have to," I started, detangling myself from Elijah. He looked at me possessively before biting into his wrist and wrapping an arm around my waist. The bleeding appendage was held against my mouth and I sucked on it sensually. Making him let out a light moan.

"Now you can go," he said softly.

"Uh ah," I said unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt to expose the top of my breast, "We have rules remember." A filthy smirk graced his face and his fangs buried themselves inside me. A small gasp escaped my lips as my hands threaded through his hair. I cussed internally as lust burned through me.

"God bless America," Kol uttered before my communicator went off again.

"Got to go," I said perkily, we shared a bloody kiss before I stepped back, "Love you."

"I love you too," Elijah said smiling. Kol's voice being the last thing I heard before disappearing.

"Brother, once again you have to tell me where I can find myself one of those," he said whistling.

* * *

**So what did you think? Mina's gotten more devious. I'm fairly sure that I'm going to ignore season 4 of the vampire diaries. I just can't seem to find a way to make it fit with the plot already constructed in my head.**


End file.
